Heritage
by aivsy
Summary: PG13 just to be safe; Kagome & Inuyasha had their happy ending, but that's been cut short. Now their children are forced to face Naraku on their own. Romance in later chapters.
1. One: Good Morning

Tesse: Yay! my first fic! [throws confetti into the air]

Hero: and it's all because of me!

Tesse: humhp yea right, who's the author here?

Hero: just get on with the story, dimwit

Tesse: FINE! I down know any Inuyasha... damn!

Inuyasha: Heritage

Chapter 1: Good Morning

Everything had always been happy. She had two parents who loved her even if she had mixed blood. In fact her blood was so off balance she wasn't even a hanyou. But any way she had always had a good life. People in the village accepted her. She had her best friend Shippo (they had always be together no matter what).

Then one day out of the blue she was awoken by her mother.

"Kayori, get out of bed. There are new people in the village today." Said a pretty woman with raven hair and big chocolate eyes.

"Awww mom. I'm tired!" complained a 14-year-old girl with long silver hair that was tipped black. She had gold eyes (but her eyes are closed trying to block out the light.) Actually she looked a lot her father Inuyasha. But she still had her mother Kagome's beauty.

"Come on Kayori, you can't stay in bed forever!"

"Watch me!"

Just then a tall young man with silver hair stepped in the room.

"She's still in bed!" The man complained. The woman nodded. Then he reached down and yanked the blanket right off of Kayori.

"Ahhhhh! Dad!" Kayori brought her knees up to her chest for warmth.

"Rise'n'Shine Little-one," Inuyasha laughed. Kayori grumbled and pulled herself off her mat. And followed her mother into the main part of the hut. She rubbed the tiredness out of her eyes. Shippo sat on a mat slurping stew. Kagome handed her a bowl and Kayori sat next to Shippo.

"Good Morning Kayori-chan," Shippo piped, "sleep well."

Kayori simply nodded. The young kitsune had certainly grown up over the years he looked to be around Kayori's age, if not older. Not only that he constantly chasing and flirting with the village girls. Though as pretty as she maybe he never once tried to flirt with Kayori. She had the growing suspicion it had something to do with her father. Seeing as how he isn't a pretty sight when he's angry and he probably thought that inus and kitsunes don't mix.

"So mom who are these new villagers you mentioned?" Kayori asked tiredly.

"Oh yea, I forgot Miroku and Sango are coming in today." Shippo interrupted thoughtfully.

"The people who helped to defeat Naraku!?" Kayori asked excitedly. She was suddenly wide-awake. (Inuyasha used to tell her stories about how he and her mother had defeated Naraku with the help of the Monk and the Youkai Exterminator) Inuyasha nodded. Kayori inhaled what was left of her stew. "When are we going to met them?"

"They're with Keade-sama," her mother informed her, "We'll go met them soon."

"BULCH!!!"

"Inuyasha!!!"

"What!!!" Kayori sighed her parents acted younger than her sometimes. It became extremely annoying.

As her parents continued arguing she and Shippo helped themselves to more stew. When her parents were finally done arguing she set bowl down and looked at them with the "are you done yet" look. And of course her mother was happy she had gotten the last word.

"Well shall we go meet them?" Kagome asked happily. Inuyasha nodded sourly.

"Come on!" Shippo yelled excitedly and grabbed Kayori's hand and dragged her out of the hut before she could mutter a complaint. They left her parents in there and hurried down the road.

Kayori knew her way around the village and all the people in it.

"Hello Kayori-san!" (san can be used as miss, mr, or mrs) a plump woman surrounded by six playing children. Kayori waved back with a smile as best she could seeing as how she was currently being dragged down the road by Shippo.

Tesse: Well that's my first chapter and there are many more to come, I promise. If you have any ideas for me please let me know! Sorry this chapter was soo short.

Hero: Don't forget to Review.


	2. Two: New Friends and Old Companions

Tesse: Chappy 2! yay!

Inuyasha: Heritage

Chapter 2: New friends and Old Companions

Kayori felt herself being dragged down the dirt road. Shippo was going on and on about the adventures that he and the others had encountered. And how on countless occasions did he **supposedly** saved her father and company from tons of demons.

"Ha ha, Shippo you joker," Kayori laughed out loud. But she was cut off as they pulled to a stop in front of Keade's hut.

"But I wasn't joking," Shippo said, Kayori snorted with laughter.

Kayori couldn't stop laughing at Shippo's face. But her laughter was interrupted by Keade, who had just stepped out of her hut.

"Oh hello Keade-sama," Kayori said, stifling a laugh, while Shippo 'huffed' in annoyance. Just then a tall strong man with raven black hair stepped out closely followed by a woman with her arm laid over a young boy's shoulder. He looked to be a little older than Kayori.

"It's been a long time Miroku." Kayori felt her father place a strong hand on her shoulder. She had already heard her mother and father coming. (Note: Kayori doesn't have the same ears as Inuyasha, her ears look normal but they have the same hearing capabilities as him.) She looked up at him he was smiling at the man who had just stepped out of the hut. "It's nice to see you too, Sango." They smiled back at him. Kagome wasted no time in exchanging hugs with her best friend.

"Do you recognize this kid?" Inuyasha said slapping Shippo on the back.

"Shippo, you grew up!!" said Sango excitedly. Then turned to Kayori with a smile and asked, "Who's this?"

"This is Kayori, she's grown up a lot though, 14 years, 15 in the fall, would you believe that!" Kagome said with a proud sigh. "And look how much Ryku has grown!" Kagome indicated the tall boy standing next to Miroku. By comparison he looked more like his father only his hair was longer and tied back into a ponytail. He was quite handsome. Kayori blushed lightly and bowed to Sango.

"Nice to meet you Sango-sama," she said politely. Sango bowed in respect and continued to talk with Kagome. Kayori lost track of their conversation after awhile. And listened in on her father's and Miroku's conversation.

"How'd you get Sango to marry you?" asked her father. 'Dad that's so rude!' Kayori thought.

Miroku laughed nervously. "Well it turned out that Sango was always jealous of all those other women." 'Miroku saw other women? Wow what a player.'

"I knew it all along." Inuyasha said smartly.

"Hump, yea right!" Smack! "Ouch!" 'Poor Shippo, when well he learn.' Kayori sighed. She turned back to her mother and Sango after she was sure that Ryku caught her staring at him. 'Wow he's so cute with his ponytail. Oh my god what am I thinking!' She quickly tried to pretend that she was listening to her mother's conversation.

Then Sango called Ryku over. Kayori's cheeks turned a bright red.

"Ryku-chan, this is Kayori, Kagome-sama and Inuyasha-sama's daughter," Sango said to her son with a smile. Kayori felt her cheeks burn.

"Hello Kono," Ryku smiled and Kayori felt her heart melt on the spot.

"Uhh, hi," she prayed that Ryku wouldn't notice her blushing. Suddenly she felt a hand brush her rear. Her eyes suddenly grew very wide.

"HENTAI!" (hentai means pervert or perverted in japanese) she screeched. Her attraction to Ryku disappeared in a matter of seconds. Her hand met his cheek, hard!

"Ryku! What has your father and I told you about doing that to unsuspecting women!? You're just like your father!" Sango smacked her son upside head.

"Miroku what was I just telling you about making sure your son doesn't lay hands on my daughter! I have enough trouble with Shippo and the other village boys!" Kayori heard her father yell as she hid behind her mother.

"Calm down Inuyasha, boys well be boys, you know," Miroku said with a nervous laugh. "So Shippo's interested in girls now."

"Don't change the subject!"

Shippo sighed, "Inuyasha doesn't realize that Kayori-chan is my best friend not my girlfriend." Kayori was a little relived that at least Shippo wasn't going to pull anything. But that wasn't enough to get Kayori to come out from the protection of her mother.

"Kayori-chan, I'm really sorry about Ryku. He has weakness for women. I swear he'll grow out of it," Sango said. She really looked sorry.

"Why don't we go inside and eat with Keade-sama, okay Kayori-chan," Kagome said gently. Kayori nodded and followed them up to the hut. Before going inside she turned and gave Ryku a dirty look. He returned it with a perverted smile while her father was looking away. All Kayori could do was roll her eyes and pretend she didn't care. The truth was that Kayori still thought Ryku was easily the most goregous man to ever walk the planet. 'But no living soul could ever make me admit that!'

In the following weeks to come Kayori found herself having to sit next to Ryku at meals and other "get togethers" but luckily he was under the hawk like eyes of her father. As if sitting next to him wasn't bad enough, he was also aloud to drink sake and she wasn't.

"Kayori, Ryku's 16. You're only 14, and that's too young. Maybe when you're older." It was that statement that made Kayori blood boil. She was not too young, in fact she was more susceptible to alcohol than Ryku was! That was enough to convince Inuyasha it was okay, but when it was his word against Kagome, Kagome always won.

Kayori was forced to be around Ryku, most likely a few more years if not more. Unfortunately, she was starting to have more interest in him and he her, though neither of them would admit it. So Kayori went on to pretending she hated guys while Ryku went back to back to flirting with every other girl in the village.

Sorry that chapter sucks and it's too short. Next chapter well have some action in it and less junk like this. Review!


	3. Three: Peace Disturbed

Tesse: I'm back, chapter #3 !yahoo!

Hero: You have issues

Tesse: Wheres your story writing spirit

Hero: Wopidy doo! [looks annoyed]

Tesse: Anyway, I don't own Inuyasha

Inuyasha: Heritage

Chapter 3: Peace Disturbed

Kayori sat in her favorite cherry blossom tree as the little pink flowers wafted their sweet scent. She was only half conscious, her feet were bare and her light silver hair blew in the soft warm breeze. She wore a light blue kimono littered with the pink cherry blossoms from the tree.

It had been three weeks since Miroku and Sango had arrived with Ryku. Kayori had done her best to avoid him, seeing as how she thought he was a pervert, but had to constantly stop herself from daydreaming about him.

Suddenly a new scent reached her nostrils. BLOOD! Kayori leapt from her spot in the tree, and sniffed the air again. It was coming from the woods. She followed it as best she could but the smell was faint.

She had continued through the forest foliage, the scent was getting stronger. Kayori had been sure that it was a traveler attacked by some kind of demon. She entered the clearing where the smell was.

Kayori gasped. Blood was everywhere. Kayori couldn't even figure out who or what it belonged to. But there was so much of it that she was positive that it came from more than one person, perhaps a whole group.

Suddenly she felt someone's gaze on her back, their scent reached her nose. Kayori immediately sensed danger.

She leapt into the tree above her right as a strange blade of wind shredded the ground in which she had stood on.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Inuyasha's little brat!" A feminine voice rang as a young woman with raven hair and burning red eyes entered the clearing. She was dressed in a fine striped kimono.

"Who are you!?" It was more of a demand than a question.

"I am Kagura. Naraku's faithful servant," she answered calmly, "I'm here to see to it that Naraku's command is carried out." Then Kagura laughed sadistically. The name Naraku sent shivers down her spine. Her father had always told her stories of how he and his companions collected shards of the legendary Shikon Jewel and finally put Naraku's evil to rest. Kagura was always part of the stories playing the part of Naraku's first incarnation.

"What would that be?" Kayori questioned with an obvious venom in her voice.

Kagura laughed again. "To see to it that you never claim your birthright!"

Kayori stepped back as best she could on her protective perch in the tree. Kagura opened her fan with the flick of her wrist. "Scared little one? You should be!" then waved her fan. The bursts of wind was sharp, Kayori leapt from the tree right as the blades had torn it to shreds.

Kayori landed softly on the ground with a small "thud", but Kagura just laughed and waved her fan again, but this time one of the wind blades caught her in the side. Kayori fell back in pain and shock.

She looked up at Kagura, not in fear, but in anger. Kagura noticed that Kayori was pissed, and cautiously took a step back, partly scared that the girl was stronger than she looked. 'Oh SHIT!' Kagura thought, unfortunately that was all she could think.

Kayori picked herself up of the ground, the pain had vanished, and her eyes turned completely red. She brought her hand up to the wound in her side, blood dripped onto her hand. She looked sadisticly at Kagura...

"BLADES OF BLOOD!!" Kayori shouted, throwing the blood on her hand at Kagura. Kagura tried to escape its path, but failed.

Kayori suddenly snapped back to reality. She saw Kagura's lifeless body, and stumbled away from it. She turned and ran through the forest, not really caring where she was going, all she knew was that she had to tell her father what had just happened, what she had just heard. But the pain from her wound slowed her down. She had lost too much blood and she knew it. Her face had become pale and Kayori was to weak to keep herself up.

Suddenly everything went black.

...HOURS LATER IN THE VILLAGE...

Keade exited a local villagers hut, looking tired.

"KEADE!!!" the old miko turned to see young Ryku carrying a lifeless Kayori.

Keade gasped. Kayori had a huge wound in her side. Ryku had torn his sleeve off and had pressed it to the wound to stop the bleeding. Keade met the young man half way.

"Quick to my hut!" she said urgently. Ryku nodded, and they hurried off to Keade's hut.

They had laid Kayori on the futon and Keade started to boil water and dampened a clean white cloth, and removed Ryku's torn sleeve. Luckily the bleeding had stopped. "Ryku-chan, go fetch Inuyasha and Kagome." Ryku nodded and ran from the hut.

Meanwhile... Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting in their hut calmly eating a lunch of ramen and talking about various things.

"You know Inuyasha the school year well be starting soon, you know what that means right?" Kagome questioned.

"Kayori is old enough to make her own decisions we should ask her what she wants," Inuyasha added. He was interrupted by Ryku who had just burst into the hut. The first thing Inuyasha noticed was the fact that he was covered in blood, Kayori's blood!"

"What the HELL!?" Inuyasha shouted in anger

"Ryku-chan!?" Kagome gasped.

"It's Kayori... She was injured... In the woods!" Ryku gasped. Inuyasha leapt up from his place next to his wife.

"Where!?" Inuyasha demanded.

Ryku pointed towards Keade's hut, "With Keade," he answered urgently.

Inuyasha and Kagome rushed out of the hut, closely followed by Ryku.

A few minutes later they burst into the old miko's hut. The first thing everyone noticed was an unconscious Kayori laying in the center of everything. She had a cold damp cloth pressed to her forehead, and a thin blanket lay over her thin frame. She mumbled something in her sleep. Keade bent over her, pouring a strong-smelling through her parched lips.

"What happened Keade?" Inuyasha asked, fear of losing his only child was completely obvious in his voice. Kagome rushed up to Kayori's lifeless figure, and carefully lifted her head onto her lap.

Keade looked up it Inuyasha, "I don't know what happened, but if Kayori had stayed in those woods, she would have bleed to death."

"What was she doing in the woods?" Inuyasha asked.

Keade shook her head again, "Ryku brought her saying he had sensed an unusual demonic aura and went to what it was. He so happened to find Kayori, wounded," she looked down, seemingly interested in the floor.

Inuyasha looked at the entrance of the hut, Ryku was waiting for the news on Kayori's condition outside.

"If it weren't for him, we would have lost our Kayori, Inuyasha," Kagome said from her place next to Kayori.

Suddenly Kayori moaned and her eyelids fluttered open.

"Where am I?" she asked as the room came into focus.

"Kayori are you alright?" Kagome looked down at her worriedly.

"Mom? Dad?" she said as her parent's faces became clearer.

Inuyasha kneeled down next to his daughter. "What happened, Kayori?"

"It was Kagura!" Kayori said in a rush. Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged nervous glances. If it was Kagura, then Naraku was behind it.

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha asked nervously. "It couldn't have been Kagura she's dead so is Naraku."

Kayori shook her head. "It was her, I know it."

"What did you do?" Kagome asked.

Kayori shook her head, "I don't know, after Kagura attacked, I, I kind of went blank, lost control. And when I snapped back Kagura was dead. Then I just ran back through the forest until I, I collapsed," Kayori said quickly.

Tesse: that's the end of chappy three please review!


	4. Four: Naraku's Return

Tesse: I'm back again! Yay chapter 4

Hero: And it's just getting good!

Tesse: And I don't own anything but I can belch the "ABC's"

Inuyasha: Heritage

Chapter 4: Naraku's Return

Kayori stepped out of her parents hut. Her wound hadn't completely healed yet.

It had been a week since the incident with Kagura, Inuyasha had gone off into the woods to find Kagura's body but found nothing. Miroku had said that if Naraku had indeed returned then it was possible that he revived her. But that wasn't the only thing that her parents were worried about. She had tapped into her demon blood and lost control, although Kayori didn't know that.

Now sat under her favorite cherry blossom. She didn't have enough energy to climb up. Ryku was watching her from the village.

'Wow she's really pretty in this light,' He watched her fall asleep and yearn to join her. He also wondered how she was healing.

He started up the hill, and sat next to her sleeping figure. "How you doing?" her golden eyes fluttered open.

"Okay I guess," she answered looking up at the sky, "Where'd Shippo go?"

"He went west with Keade to speak some of your father's allies," Ryku answered. Kayori groaned at the pain in her side, and Ryku leapt up from his seat next to her. "Are you all right? Should I carry you back to your parents hut?"

Kayori glared at him, "I'm not weak, so don't push your luck!" She slowly rose to her feet, and winced in pain but she didn't let Ryku see. She already knew that her own parents thought that she couldn't handle herself.

She headed back to her hut not wanting to be close to anyone at the moment.

But unfortunately when she went looking for a comfortable bed all she found was two brutally honest and concerned parents.

"Kayori-chan, why don't you come and sit for awhile?" with that Inuyasha's face hit the floor, "Inuyasha, I wasn't talking to you, I'm sorry."

Kayori didn't take much notice to her father being sat anymore, and plopped down next to her fallen father.

"Kayori," her father said as soon as he regained composure, "your mother and I have been talking, and we think you should maybe head over to your mother's era for awhile," he said slowly.

Kayori's face changed from incredibly annoyed and tired to completely horrified. "I am not going back there!" She loved her grandmother and uncle Souta very much, but the traumatic school days were enough to keep her away. She never had many friends, she was often fighting with other students, and her grades had never been the best. 'Higarashi, you're incredibly bright, if you would just pay attention and keep your head out of the clouds, you would actually get some where!' She had been part of those conversations countless times; she wasn't about to do it again.

"Kayori, it's safer there and it's only for a little while. It's just until this whole Naraku blows over," Kagome said calmly, using a soft, gentile voice to calm Kayori down. It didn't do much though because Kayori was just getting fired up.

"I DON'T WANT TO GO! NOT NOW, NOT EVER!" Kayori yelled tears running down her face.

"Kayori, it'll be safer for you. If you stay here you could get hurt and Kagura has already wounded you. If Naraku does come back that means Kagura well too! We aren't going to risk losing you!" Inuyasha said sternly. Kayori still had tears pouring down her cheeks.

"But..."

"No buts!"

Kayori knew she had lost, but she didn't want to except it. 'Why me? They know how much I hate it!' she thought angerly as she headed to her tiny room.

It was there she sat on her bed and stared menacingly at the walls until she fell asleep.

THE NEXT MORNING...

Kayori climbed out of the well. She couldn't believe her parents would do something like this to her.

She peered around the well house, nothing had changed since her mother had traveled back and forth between times, thus meeting her father. The same was for the entire shrine. The only things that were different was the fact that Kagome and Souta no longer lived in there and the old man had passed away a year before. So Ms. Higarashi lived all by herself but was blessed with visits from her two children and grandchild.

Kayori stepped out of the well house and let her eyes adapt to the light.

"Kayori-chan, back so soon?"

Kayori immediately knew who it was, and turned to meet her grandmother who was watering the flowers lining the main shrine.

"Yea, I'm back grandma, for a little while at least," Kayori said with some fake enthousism in her voice.

"That's wonderful, and guess what we got your uniform in yesterday." Kayori tried her best to look excited, but failed miserably. "And the archery couch called wandering if you were going to shoot in this years festival, I told her yes, is that all right?" her grandmother continued, Kayori nodded, archery wasn't so bad, the couch reminded her of her mother, she was the best on the team, and it was the only thing that she could do well.

MEANWHILE IN THE FEUDAL ERA...

Inuyasha stepped back from Bone-eater's well. He felt bad about sending Kayori back. He knew she hated it.

'It's what's best for her,' but he usually blamed himself for Kayori's social trouble. She may have been excepted in his era by the people of this village, but that was because he had taken part in protecting that same village from demons and other threats. Kagome also aided Keade with helping injured villagers. The people in turn excepted Kayori, praising her as a future hero, or savior. But in Kagome's era things were different, she was teased for her hair color, her grades were slipping and she didn't get any respect, from both adults and other children.

Then this happened. Kagura had come back, and even if Kayori had cut her to pieces, it wouldn't be the last time they saw her. Not only that Kayori's true demon self had surfaced. And it was his demon blood at fault. Kagome sensing her husband's troubled thought took his arm and laid her head on his shoulder.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" she asked in a soft voice.

"It's my fault!" he said directing his anger at himself.

Kagome looked up, shocked. 'His fault?!' she knew exactly what he was talking about. "Inuyasha, it's not your fault. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have had Kayori. You and her mean everything to me, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." She looked up at him, with her big chocolate eyes. That comforted Inuyasha a little bit.

Him and Kagome entered the village only to have a fimilar scent reach his nostrils. Kagome felt him tense up. "What is it?" she asked she had a worried tone of voice.

A look of pure terror crossed his facial features.

"NARAKU!"


	5. Five: Kayori's Worst Fear

Tesse: okay people, this chapter is one of the reasons why the story's rated PG13. lots of blood and gore and I'm very sorry about that.

Hero: but it's still a good chapter.

Tesse: and no, I do not own Inuyasha

Inuyasha: Heritage

Chapter 5: Kayori's Greatest Fear

Kayori awoke abruptly in bed, a few drops of sweat rolled down her brow. She panted as if she had been running, fear flooded her every emotion.

She pulled back the sheets and stumbled out of bed. She walked slowly into the bathroom and looked herself in the mirror. Her reflection stared back at her, fear and confusion obvious on her features.

"What's wrong with me?" she wandered aloud. 'Someone's trying to scare you,' she answered to her own question.

"Naraku?!" she said sending a shiver down her spine. "It's impossible!"

A sudden serge of energy ran through her body and a flash of images raced in front of her eyes. With that she fell away from the sink and her consciousness faded.

In her dream...

A woman was desperately trying to protect the infant in her arms but a demon had different plans. He slashed the woman's back, killing both of them. An old man tried to get away, but he was stopped by the blade of a demon's sword run through him.

All around her men, women, and children were being slaughtered. She tried to help them but she couldn't move. All she could do was look on hopelessly as people died, houses went up in flames, and demons gleefully covered themselves in human blood.

"STOP IT!" she yelled with tears running down her face as she watched a pair of children having their lives cut short by yet another ruthless demon.

"Kayori," a calm yet venomous voice echoed around her. A man came into her vision dressed as a white baboon. He stepped forward and the images of the killing faded into darkness. She was surrounded by black and all she could see was the man.

"Who are you?!" Kayori demanded.

"You know who I am, Kayori," he said calmly. "I am the base of all your fear."

"SHUT UP! I'm not afraid of you!" she yelled.

"All I need is you, Kayori," he said and raised his hand. Suddenly Kayori felt an unbearable pain in her chest, and she awoke with a start.

Her head was crammed uncomfortably next to the bathtub and one of her feet was wedged into the tiny space between the sink and toilet. Her neck was ached from the strain put on it. The sun shined down on her brightly, making her eyes hurt.

She moaned and attempted to roll over but couldn't.

"Kayori-chan are you in there?" her grandmother said through the door. Kayori forgot she was in the tiny bathroom, and her head unfortunately got acquainted with the bathroom counter as she leapt up.

"Oww! God DAMN it all!" Ms. Higarashi heard her granddaughter's curse through the door.

"Kayori! Watch your mouth!" The elderly woman yelled back.

"Sorry grandma," Kayori said as she came out of the bathroom nursing a large lump on her head and looking paler than ever.

"Oh my! What happened?" she put her hand on Kayori's forehead, taking her tempeiture.

"I'm fine," Kayori said, waving her grandmothers hand away. "Just a really bad dream."

"Oh and Kayori, I washed your uniform," Ms. Higarashi said brandishing a clean and pressed uniform. Kayori groaned, 'Why me?'

"And Breakfast is waiting for you downstairs!" she said happily, shoving the dress into Kayori's arms and hurrying back down stairs.

Kayori looked down at the bundle in her arms and looked even more solemn.

After she had pulled on the little green skirt and a white blouse she headed down stairs looking like she was marching to her doom (or at least she thought she was).

"Here you go dear, eat up," Ms. Higarashi said enthusiastically as she placed a heaping plate of food under her nose. But Kayori shoved it away not feeling very hungry.

"I'm late, I better leave now. Good bye grandma, love you." She lightly pecked her grandmother on the cheek and grabbed her lilac colored jacket and her backpack and promptly head out the door.

As she passed the well house she heard a shriek come to her sensitive ears. She threw open the door and prepared herself for an attack. But it never came; in fact the well house was empty. She cautiously peered down Bone-Eaters well, remembering the dream she had last night.

Out of the darkness a slimy tentacle reached up and wrapped itself around Kayori's neck. Before she could react it was already pulling her down.

"Give it to me!" it hissed but Kayori couldn't see who was speaking.

"Let go! You BASTARD!"

"Give me the tetsuaiga now!" it hissed even louder and tightened it's grip on her throat. Kayori gasped for breath as white dots began to appear in front of her eyes.

Then Kayori's feet landed softly on the ground and the creature let go.

"Give me the tetsuaiga!" Kayori still couldn't see who her attacker was. Yet she prepared herself for another attack.

"Who the hell are you?!" she demanded.

"The tetsuaiga?!"

"Forget it! If you want it your going to have to go through me!"

"Give it!" It swung one of its tentacles at her but she dodged and leapt out of the well and stood awaiting her opponent. He climbed out of the well after her. He was easily one of the most disgusting things she had ever seen.

She smirked, "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" she yelled and slashed out with her claws. The demon was cut up into big piles of goop that began setting off the smell of rotten eggs. She covered her mouth and nose with her sleeve to protect her sensitive nose from the odor.

Kayori looked around, the familiar setting of the feudal era surrounded her. 'Something isn't right,' she thought. The dream she had earlier popped up in her head. Her eyes widen at the thought that the village was hers.

She took off running as fast as she could. As neared the village, the smell of smoke and blood began to waft around her. Tears came to her eyes as she reached the village. Dead bodies and burning house lay all around her. Running as fast as she could she finally reached her destination. Her home.

The hut had collapsed and pieces of it were still on fire. She dropped to her knees and sobbed. Tears fear to the blood stained ground and before long had formed a small puddle. But they were quick hushed as a tattered old hand rose above the ruble. Kayori jumped up and ran to it, throwing aside the debris.

"Keade!"

"Oh my dear child you should not be here!" the old woman croaked.

"Keade, what happened?" Kayori asked urgently, gently lifting the miko's head onto her lap.

"Naraku, he and his demon followers attacked, he took your parents," Keade said gasping for breath after few words.

Kayori's face turned even paler and tears began to flow yet again. Half of her wanted to hear the rest but the other half of her feared it.

"He took you parents along with Miroku and Sango, I never found Shippo or Ryku," Keade continued, "He is hunting you Kayori! You must take the tetsuaiga and run!" Keade gripped Kayori's shoulder, the old woman stared fiercely up at her.

"I'm not going to run away!" Kayori said equally as fierce. "People need me here!"

Keade's eyes looked sad and her grip on Kayori's shoulder lessened. "You are so much like your father in so many ways," with that final statement, Keade died.

Tesse: [wipes tears from her eyes] that was kind of sad

Hero: [sobbing] and this won't be the last character that Tesse kills off.

Tesse: Don't give my whole story away

Hero: [blows nose] sorry. **Review** or we won't write any more!


	6. Six: A New Journey Begins

Tesse: blows nose I'm sooo sorry for killing Keade, and I'm going to continue writing as long as I get more reviews.

Hero: don't worry once she starts something she'll probably finish with or without reviews.

Tesse: please give me some advice cuz I'm running out of ideas blows nose again

Hero: okay you crybaby on with the story

Tesse: I own nothing! bursts into tears

Inuyasha: Heritage

Chapter Six: A New Journey Begins

Kayori stared at a large stone set in the ground. She gently laid a few fresh picked wild flowers down before it, and then clapped her hands together in prayer. With a few parting words she turned to leave.

The monument stood alone on the hill as a breeze swept the flowers up and into the horizon. 'Keade's spirit can now be free' Kayori thought as she watched the small yellow flowers float away.

She sighed inwardly, and then hoisted a rucksack filled with a few days supply of food, and some bandages over her shoulder. She first intended to track down Shippo and Ryku as quickly as possible. Then she would find Naraku and make him pay for what he did to her home. She clinched her fist in anger. A few stray tears escaped her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away. She wasn't used to the pressure that this put on her. She had no idea what she was getting herself in to. She felt like a very small child wishing to be comforted by it's mother.

WITH SHIPPO...

The young kitsune ran between the trees, as three large demon pursuers were hot on his trail.

"DAMMIT he's getting away!" one roared as he slashed a vine hanging in his way. What he didn't realize was that him and his comrades were now following a copy and the real Shippo was now carefully skirting around the three and making his escape.

"Suckers!" he hissed under his breath. It would take them a few good minutes to realize they were chasing a leaf. Of course Shippo didn't want to hang around until that happened. He had to find Kayori and give her the tetsuiaga he had rescued from Naraku.

"Why me?" slid down next to an old tree to rest his tired body. 'At least Kayori's still around, you're not alone...yet' at that thought he wanted to cry but he held it back. Kayori was back in Kagome's era and had no idea that Naraku wanted to use her to track don't the Shikon Jewel, which had disappeared before Kayori was even born. 'Not only that her demon powers are returning even after Inuyasha bound them. That's why I have to get the sword back to her, before she gets hurt,' his thoughts pounded in his head.

But at the memory of Inuyasha and Kagome the young kitsune burst into tears. Inuyasha had always been like a father and Kagome a mother. Now they were Naraku's prisoners. He wondered what Kayori must be feeling right now, never had Kayori been very far from them. She used to follow Inuyasha wherever he went and mimic Kagome's every move. He wiped his tears away trying his best to be strong.

WITH RYKU...

Ryku sat with his back against a tree, his face was slightly tear-stained and his hand ached. There had always been a small scar there, but he never imagined it turning into a hellhole, especially one that would take his life. His whole happy life had been completely thrown away. He had never been without family or friends somewhere near by, and then all of the sudden he and his father were going to die.

He groaned, Naraku had turned his life into a living hell. All he wished for was to have his life back to normal. To go back to chasing girls around (especially Kayori), taking his lessons in becoming a youkai-exterminater, and learning how to create spells, charms, and barriers from his father.

Suddenly he felt an odd aura, it was somewhat a demonic, but mostly a powerful human aura. "Kayori?" he thought aloud, but before he could even make a move to get up and investigate a pretty silver haired girl step out of the bushes before him.

"RYKU! Oh my god what happened?!" Kayori was by his side in a fraction of a second.

"You're not supposed to be here! You should be back in that future era of yours." Kayori gave him a stern look.

"I'm here and that's how it's going to stay. If you want to argue then give it your best shot," she answered calmly. Knowing she was unchallenged, she took off her pack and sat down next to him. She pulled out several bandages and began to wrap the wounds on his arms. Eventually she came across a large wound in his left thigh, it was deeper than the others and it was bleeding the most. She had to bandage it or it would be the worst if had gotten infected. Her cheeks turned a violent shade of red as she pressed a white cloth to his wound, Ryku immediately straightened up.

"Uhhh, Ryku,"

"What is it?"

Uhh, you, uhhh need to ummm, take your pants off," she said nervously, her turned even redder.

Ryku's face became very pale, "No, no that's alright, I'll be just fine," he said but looking like he was in a lot of pain.

"Ryku, it's going to get infected if we don't clean it!"

"I can't take my pants off in front of a woman!" he said staring at her like she was crazy.

"Ryku, take you're damn pants off already!" she said growing frustrated.

Then Ryku gave her a perverted smile, "You want my pants off that bad do you?"

Kayori was very taken aback, and then her face became very stern. SMACK!!! Ryku was left with a large red handprint on his cheek. "Not like that you idiot, here I am trying to be serious, and you get all sick and perverted on me! Now take your damn pants off and get your perverted mind outta the gutter!"

Ryku immediately undid his pants, not wanting to make Kayori any angrier.

10 minutes later, Ryku was all bandaged up, including his leg, and had one of his arms draped over Kayori's shoulder for support.

"Thank-you," he said shyly as they walked slowly through the dense forest path.

"It was nothing, besides you helped me when I got wounded by Kagura, if it weren't for you I might have bleed to death," she said trying to hide her blush praying that Ryku wouldn't notice.

"Are you blushing?" he asked innocently.

"No! Of course not, I just got a little sunburned, that's all," she said turning her head away to hide her pink cheeks.

"Okay, whatever you say," he said smoothly.

"In case you haven't noticed, we're supposed to be looking for Shippo!" she said trying to change the subject.

"Where do you propose we look?" he asked.

"I'll be able to sniff him out, sooner or later." As she said that Shippo walked through the bushes up ahead.

"I think you're getting a little rusty Kayori, or you would have been able to know I was coming sooner than that, or maybe you were just a little preoccupied." He smiled pervertedly, and he was quickly pelted by a rock right between the eyes.

Kayori was bouncing another pebble in her free hand, ready to throw it. Shippo quickly quieted himself, knowing Kayori never missed a target.

Tesse: Chapter 6 and counting

Hero: and were going to give you a small preview of the next chapter...

Tesse: as a special treat, here it is:

Kayori unconsciously shivered under her thin blanket. Ryku noticing this immediately gave her his blanket and quietly sat next to her feeling the warmth radiate off her body. It didn't take long for him to drift off into a peaceful slumber.

But not far away two spying eyes watch from the cover of the of nearby bush, waiting for the right moment to srike.

Tesse: That's all you get, so your going to have to wait and review until then, also I have been really stressed out with school lately so it'll be a few days before I'll be able to update so be patient

Hero: and remember to review


	7. Seven: Eyes in the Bush

Tesse: hello again, I hope you can forgive me for giving you guys a short preview last time.

Hero: whatever

Tesse: why are you so down

Hero: who said I was down?!

Tesse: mumbles to self gee who shoved a firecracker up your ass?

Hero: foaming at the mouth what was that?!

Tesse: I said, I don't own Inuyasha laughs nervously

Hero: gives Tesse the evil eye

Inuyasha: Heritage

Chapter Seven: Eyes in the Bush

They had been walking through the dense forest with no sign of any end.

"I'm so bored!" Kayori shouted startling the birds in the trees. She had never been one for patience she had her father to thank for that.

"Was that really necessary, Kayori?" Shippo asked while spinning a top off of one of his fingers.

"Of course it is! You at least have some thing to entertain you! All I've got is the ground to stare at!" Kayori snapped.

"I say we rest here for the night," Ryku suggested.

"I agree! That well at least give Kayori something to do other than argue," Shippo said calmly as he rose from the ground still twirling his top on the tip of his finger.

Kayori childishly stuck her tongue out at Shippo. "Please make yourself useful and get some firewood," Shippo said ignoring Kayori completely.

Kayori turned and left to collect firewood sulking.

"She can act a bit spoiled sometimes, but other than that Kagome and Inuyasha raised her right," Shippo said as soon as Kayori was out of earshot.

Ryku nodded wisely, "I was spoiled as well, seeing as how I was an only child too," he said and slumped down next to a nearby tree.

"Shippo slowly shook his head, "Kayori wasn't an only child, she was the youngest of a set of twins," Shippo explained as he prepared to light a small fire.

"Wait a minute, she has a twin?!" Ryku looked flabbergasted. Shippo slowly nodded not looking up from his now roaring fire.

"It's a long story... It all started, as you know, almost fifteen years ago, well your mother and father had just left with you, and Kagome was an expectant mother. And one day in late summer a strange demon appeared to Inuyasha and he said, 'Inuyasha, I well take your first born son and raise him to do my bidding!' Inuyasha, protective of his mate and future pups, wouldn't let that happen. He drew his mighty tetsuiga and supposedly slain the demon. But on the night of the new moon, Koji, Kayori's older brother went missing, and of course Inuyasha was vulnerable, and he was pissed that someone would hit him while he's down. He spent a lot of time searching for Koji, but he could never find him. After two years of searching Inuyasha returned home to raise Kayori. But I wouldn't ask Kayori about it, cause you know she can't remember any of it." Shippo finally finished his story. Leaving Ryku speechless.

"What were you two talking about?" Kayori set down a bundle of wood and sat next to the firewood.

"Just you know, telling the old demon-slaying story," Shippo said laughing nervously.

"What kind?" She pried.

"The one when Shippo defeated the evil thunder brothers and young Souten along with her evil pet dragon," Ryku said laughing nervously.

Kayori raised her eyebrows but let it go.

"Well I'm tired, I think I'll turn in early," Shippo yawned.

"Me too," Ryku said even though he was wide-awake.

Kayori followed too, letting the fire die down on it's own.

She settled down and wrapped her blanket around her. She had begun to miss her old home, the village, all her other friends, and her parents. She squeezed her eyes shut to keep the tears from falling. She was feeling like a little girl, scared and alone. But she wasn't alone, she had Ryku and Shippo on her side. They were her best friends. With those last comforting thought she drifted into a restless sleep.

Kayori unconsciously shivered under her thin blanket. Ryku noticing this immediately gave her his blanket and quietly sat next to her feeling the warmth radiate off her body. It didn't take long for him to drift off into a peaceful slumber.

But not far away two spying eyes watch from the cover of the of nearby bush, waiting for the right moment to strike.

Kayori bolted awake as soon as a new scent reached her nose. She peered around wildly only to notice that Ryku was sleeping way to close for comfort.

"RYKU!" she roared, and the young man's eye fluttered open.

"What did you do this time?" Shippo mumbled as he crawled out from under his blankets.

"What the heck were you doing sleeping so close to me?" Kayori demanded.

Ryku sighed and ran his fingers through his raven colored hair. "You looked cold so I gave you my blanket," he said smoothly. Kayori looked rather taken aback by Ryku's confession. He smiled at seeing her cheeks turn a cherry pink.

It would have lasted longer if they hadn't heard the twig snap from the bushes.

Kayori hand instinctively grabbed the tetsuiga, as Shippo prepared his foxfire, and Ryku readied himself with a dagger in his sleeve. All of them waited for the creature within the bush to show himself.

After several minutes of waiting Kayori carefully approached the bush, but as soon as she was close enough to strike a cruel feminine voice echoed around the tiny clearing.

"Dammit Tamiko you always have to ruin things don't you!" Kayori leapt back from the shrub ready to fight.

But she was completely unprepared for what crawled out from under the bush.

Tesse: I have also decided to answer some of your reviews but only one at a time.

Hero: sulks yeah whatever

Tesse: he still is having some problems, now the first review I'll answer to comes from me/nambe:

(see other reviews for what im going to say) ... is hereo an evil cute muse or an evil ugly muse? ... what! all muses ... most muses are evil (one girls muse was not evil) tell me ... didga know you review your own story! go try and answer!

Tesse: ohhh, that's why Hero's pissed off! You're the one who shoved a firecracker up his ass! O well he'll get over it. And Hero isn't an evil-ugly muse, and he's not an evil-cute muse either. He's much more of a helpful yet sometimes annoying muse, but hey I love him anyways cuz he's been my muse for the past three years. And I know what you're thinking, you're thinking that I need to be admitted to a mental hospital, but if you want to learn more about Hero than check out my original fictions at Fiction Press in about three days when I have my 2nd fiction uploaded as Within the Pages. You should check it out.


	8. Eight: Korou and Tamiko

Tesse: I'm on chapter 8 now and tomorrows my birthday! YAY!

Hero: you're in a cheery mood

Tesse: as my birthday present to you guys I give you this chapter

Hero: okay but you still don't own Inuyasha

Tesse: Damn!

Inuyasha: Heritage

Chapter 8: Korou and Tamiko

Kayori stared at the little girl who crawled out from under the bush. She looked to be about seven or six years old. She had light brown hair tied into pigtails and dark blue eyes.

She stared up at Kayori with her big eyes tears starting to form in the corners.

"Errr, Tamiko what now?!" the voice came from behind them, Kayori and the others spun around to face a tall young man maybe Ryku's age. He looked like the young girl. He had light brown hair that stuck up at odd angles and one blue eye and the other brown.

"Come on Tamiko we can't hang around with these pathetic idiots!" he snarled at the young girl, her eyes became big and wet but she looked like she was on the verge of tears. "What's wrong with you?!" he demanded of the small girl. That was it, the girl had a complete break down and tears.

"What's wrong with you?!" Kayori snapped at the boy and kneeled down next to the girl and her tone became very gentle, "Don't cry," she soothed.

The girl calmed down a little. "Who the hell are you?" the boy demanded.

"Same question goes for you," Kayori replied smartly.

"Hump! I am Korou, son of Kouga, leader of the wolf demon tribe, and that's my pathetic sister Tamiko!" he pointed a finger at the place where the young girl no longer stood. Instead her and Kayori were sitting in a patch of flowers as Kayori showed Korou's sister how to make a crown of flowers. "Tamiko! What are you doing?" Korou demanded as his expression went from angry to shocked, but the girls clearly didn't hear him because they were obviously having a lot of fun.

"At least they're enjoying themselves," Ryku said cheerfully. But Shippo looked like he was about to faint.

"You're Kouga's son?!" Shippo said his (if it were possible) jaw hit the ground.

"Yes I am and I am going to slay the demon, Naraku in my father's name!" he said proudly with his hands on his hips.

"And you brought your younger sister along because...?" Ryku said smartly.

"Shut up, she followed me here even after I told her to stay behind," Korou said turning up his nose.

"We set out to do the same thing, our village was massacred and we're the soul survivors. Except Kayori and Ryku's parents were captured by Naraku," Shippo added.

"My father was also taken, and my mother and tribe were brutally slaughtered. Tamiko and I were the only ones who lived," Korou explained.

"Well is it any wonder why Tamiko didn't want to stay behind? She obviously didn't want to be alone," Ryku said.

"You smartass! I don't need this! Tamiko we're leaving!" Korou said angrily.

But his sister was having too much fun, it was obvious she hadn't laughed in long time. Korou growled, "Just who are you?"

This comment caught Kayori's attention. She got up smoothly and removed the flower crown she wore atop her head. She stared Korou right in the eye.

This made Korou want to whimper and hide. But suddenly her solid gaze turn innocent and kind, and she turned to Tamiko with a pretty smile. "Tamiko-chan, would you like to stay with us?"

Tamiko looked absolutely delighted. She nodded her head furiously, "Oh yes Kayori-sama!" She ran right up and threw her little arms around Kayori's middle, and nestled her head in Kayori's kimono. Kayori smiled and patted the young girl's head.

"Great, us girls gotta stick to together, right?" Tamiko nodded in agreement.

Korou's jaw dropped, as Kayori turned to him, "What about you?" she asked innocently.

"NO! I'll destroy Naraku myself without your pathetic help!" he was about to leave, when he turned and stared at Tamiko with a hint of care. "Please take good care Tamiko." Then he disappeared it to the dark woods.

Tamiko looked at her feet, then stared up at Kayori, "Well we ever see him again?"

Kayori knelt down so she was level with her. "Don't worry, Tamiko-chan, our paths well cross with his soon."

Tesse: well that's all folks, don't worry we'll see Korou again, the next chapter well concern Kayori's brother Koji.

Hero: but that won't be until we get at least 10 reviews

Tesse: so as your birthday present to me, REVIEW!


	9. Nine: Somaru, the Aristocrat

Tesse: yay! i'm back! wow i've been gone for about a month!

Hero: yep we've been gone since september 13 or 14! that's a long time for what few readers we have.

Tesse: yes that reminds me... IF YOU ARE READING THIS REVEIW WHEN YOU'RE DONE! NO EXCUSES!

Hero: and if you've read Tesse's other fic fragile flowers, than you might notice something very familiar about this chapter.

Tesse: yes but the Somaru from this story is very different as you'll soon find out. Somaru from fragile flowers is a complete sweet heart and has healing powers, the Somaru from this story is as far from sweet as you could possibly go- she takes pleasure in pushing other people's buttons and making her servant's life miserable, but she does have a few family members who she cares deeply for.

Hero: ALSO... we're writing this on microsoft works instead of word. and works doesn't have a very good spell check. so forgive us for any spelling errors.

Tesse: lastly- i DO NOT own inuyasha, but maybe some day...dreamy face

Inuyasha: Heritage

Chapter Nine: Somaru, the Aristocrat

"Jaken!"

"I'm coming me lady!" a/n: three guesses who Somaru is now!

A little green imp hurried as fast as he could, but it proved to be harder than it seemed with a staff three times his size, 'You'd have thought carrying this old staff around for years it would get a lighter, but noooo....' he thought.

"JAKEN! NOW!" his mistress yelled obviously losing her temper.

"Yes, me lady!" Jaken continued to stumble over his staff. 'She's too much like her father in more ways than one! Lord have mercy on me and grant me a quick death so I may end my suffering!' They climbed the hill, for his mistress, it was easy, she seemed to glide gracefully, her snowy white hair flowing gently in the wind her golden eyes staring emotionlessly into the wind. Even if she didn't look it, she was always on guard, and an extremely skilled warrior like her father, Lord of the Western Lands, Lord Sesshomaru. a/n: is that spelled write 'She been even more like him since Rin died. Of course my dear lord's disappearance has made things even worse for her.'

FLASH BACK...

"Me Lord...? Where are you?" Jaken yelled wandering through the halls of the grand castle that the Sesshomaru resided in.

It had been a year since Erin death and Sesshomaru had hardly shown his face to anyone except his daughter Somber, whom was extremely solemn and short tempered.

"Me Lord Sesshomaruuuu...?" Jaken tried again, and as he had expected there was no reply.

He then changed his mind and decided to seek out Lady Somaru. Once at her quarters he tapped on he door with his staff.

"What do you want, Jaken?" came the cool, harsh voice of Somaru.

Jaken winced, "I have come to see if you are well, me Lady," Jaken said with a slight quiver in his voice. The great doors opened unto the wing of the palace. Somaru stood before him a look of scorn on her face. Somaru was a hanyou much like her uncle Inuyasha. She was powerful and respected by all in the western lands, because of her skill with a sword and powerful demonic powers. In Jaken's eyes she was far stronger than Inuyasha. Even if she didn't notice it, she was also very beautiful.

"Yes Jaken, all is well, you have no reason to stay!" She was about to close the door when Jaken stopped her.

"Me Lady, do you know where your father is?" he asked bravely. She considered for a moment.

"No," she said plainly then to Jaken's surprise she nudged him aside a walked down the corridor. Jaken followed her wondering what she was doing.

'Perhaps she is also trying to find her father, perhaps she is worried.' he thought as he rushed to keep up with her long graceful strides.

She came to the front doors. She pushed them aside a stepped out on to the porch that wrapped around the the entire castle. Unaware that Jaken was indeed following her she the sliding door in his face. She then hurried down the steps where Ah and Un a/n: is that right? were kept. She peeked inside the stable, the two-headed dragon looked at her expectedly. By then Jaken was hot on her heels again. He hurried up to her in the stables.

"Yes Jaken?" she said without turning around and gently petting Ah and Un behind the ears.

"Me Lady, are you going for a ride?"

"Yes, I will return shortly," she said, her voice as icy as ever, as she saddled her dragon. Then mounting him.

"But what of your father's sudden disappearance? Are you going to look for him?"

Somaru froze, then turned to give Jaken the evil eye. "Yes Jaken that is exactly what I'm doing! Now go take care of the castle and as I said, I will return shortly!" she hissed, Jaken always ended up regretting questioning Sesshomaru and Somaru. With that she was off.

Jaken watched her disappear into the sky. He knew she would head of to the next demon village.

Somaru landed shortly after departing. She dismounted and walked into the village. To her shock the village had been completely torn apart.

'How can this be? Some of the demons here would have been able to ward off an attacker. Yet the village has been completely masquerade.' Then thought that her father might have been involved struck her, this time for the first time since her mother died she showed fear and shock in her eyes.

"Father!" she whispered. She quickly pillaged through the remains looking for any sign of life among the rubble. But to no avail. "That's not possible, if father was involved then this battle would never had been lost!" she hissed to her self as she searched. She kicked up a piece of housing. Beneath it was a the mark of a giant spider. Somaru stared at it for a short while.

'It's the mark of the demon who attacked this place, and some how they were able to restrain my father,' she thought, 'They must be a strong opponent, but they weren't able to kill my father, no could be that strong!'

"But I have to find him and make him pay!" she said clenching her fist, until her sharp claws drew blood. She walked back to Ah and Un, who were waiting patiently for her return.

END FLASH BACK...

"Jaken! Tell me more about this Naraku!" It wasn't a question, it was a command.

Jaken obeyed. "Naraku was responsible for many crimes, he was the one who turned your uncle and his first lover Kikyo against one another ending with the priestess Kikyo dead and Inuyasha sealed to a tree. Then Naraku gave Lord Sesshomaru a human arm with a Shikon no Tama shard embedded in it to replace the one which that pathetic uncle of yours had taken off! It was so Lord Sesshomaru could wield the Tetsuiaga against Inuyasha, it's a long story, but it ended with Naraku betraying your father. Then Naraku was suposedly destroyed when your father and uncle teamed up to take him down. But now I'm afraid that Naraku has returned," Jaken said rather quickly but Somaru caught his every word.

"So Naraku has returned to seek revenge?" Somaru said to no one in particular. Jaken know better than to answer her question. "And Inuyasha perhaps has suffered the same fate," she continued.

"Perhaps we can search for his descendants, I know he had a daughter at the very least," Jaken suggested but only to regret it.

"Jaken?" she said smoothly and gently, this of course scared Jaken.

"Yes?" he took a timid step toward her. And she turned to him a smile on her lips. Not a smile that Jaken would have hoped for.

"Come here," she said gently, yet with a hint of malice hidden beneath her soft tone of voice. He took a few more timid steps until he was at her side. In the blink of an eye Somaru had snatch his staff out of his grasp and pinned Jaken's head to the ground with it. "I WILL NOT SINK SO LOW AS TO GO BEGGING FOR HELP FROM SOME UNKNOWN RELATIVE! DON'T YOU EVER CONFUSE ME WITH A LOW LIFE LIKE YOURSELF AGAIN! UNDERSTOOD!!!!"

Jaken couldn't speak due to the fact that he was nearly a foot deep in the ground. "GOOD!!!" Somaru tossed the staff down beside him. And then walked away.

WITH KAYORI AND CO.

Taimiko had been with them for almost four days, she seemed a little happier with Kayori than she did with her brother Korou, who they had yet to meet again.

"Kayori-san, where are we headed now?" Taimiko asked.

"Well were heading off to find a hot spring where we clean that mud off your face and arms and maybe we can squeeze in a bath, while we're at it, how's that sound?" Kayori said.

"Okay!" Taimiko said happily and then hurried ahead.

It wasn't long until they reached they're destination. Taimiko jumped in clothes and all, creating a huge splash, getting Kayori wet. Kayori just laughed.

She got Taimiko settled, helping her to remove her shirt and skirt which were both made out of some kind of animal hide. Then pulling out a rag and scrubbed Taimiko's head and arms, then had her stick her bare feet out of the water a scrubbed those too. Then Kayori tried her best to comb through Taimiko's hair. She didn't have a comb so she had to use her fingers. After combing all the knots out she then braided her light brown hair to keep it from getting to tangled. Then let Taimiko play around in the water as she got to work on Taimiko's filthy clothes. Kayori dunked them into the water and rubbed them together to rub the dirt out. Then threw them up against a rock, and hung them up to dry. By the time she was finished with Taimiko's clothes Taimiko was ready to get out. Kayori gave a clean white gi a/n: I think that's what they're called, if you know please tell me. since her clothes were not dry yet. It was small, in fact Kayori couldn't even remember why she had it. Then sent Taimiko back to camp with the others, while Kayori got some much needed alone time.

"Thanks Kayori-san!" Taimiko said smiling then running of to camp with Shippo and Ryku.

Kayori sighed, then turned back to the hot spring. She removed her clothes and stepped into the hot water. Then grabbed her nose and dived in. She came back up for air and pushed her silver hair out of her eyes. The water made her feel a lot better. She took a rag and began to scrub her arms. The water came up to her waist and was clean and clear. She finished scrubbing her arms and was about to get started on washing her own clothes when she heard a twig snap somewhere in the bushes, the bushes were down wind of her so she catch they're scent and they had tried to be as silent as possible.

She took a rock a threw it into the shrub.

"OWWW!" the spy hissed. She immediately knew who it was.

"RYKU!!!! YOU FILTHY, PEEPING PERVERT!" Kayori yelled. Flames burning in her eyes. She pulled herself out of the water and wrapped a towel around her. She took up another rock- ready for revenge.

Ryku stumbled out of the bush. He had a large bump on his head from the first rock and walked like her was drunk. He tottered on his feet for a little bit then lost his balance.

'Gee, how hard did I throw that rock?' Kayori thought. Ryku lay on the ground currently see double.

"Are you okay, I'm sorry I didn't mean to hit you so hard, even if you did deserve it," Kayori said.

"That's okay, 'cause now I'm graced by the presence of three beautiful women in nothing but a towel," Ryku said his forehead starting to bleed a little from the where the rock had hit him.

Kayori rolled her eyes a got up and pulled on a white gi over her towel. Then turned back to Ryku. "You are a complete and total idiot! You know that!" she said helping Ryku to his feet.

"Yes, I know I'm an idiot, but at least I'm YOUR idiot," he said pervertedly, for that he received a hard smack and a "walk yourself back to camp!!!" from Kayori.

Tesse: well what do ya think?

Hero: ....

Tesse: four pages, that's not very much but it's more than what I usually write.

Hero: ...

Tesse: please, please, please REVIEW I need some tips- I'm completely stumped and if you don't help me I just might get writer's block and take forever to update again! and you don't want that to happen.

Hero: ...

Tesse: Hero are you there?

Hero: ...

Tesse: Oh my god! Hero's gone! great just what I need! to have my muse take off... AGAIN! anyway until the next exciting chapter (but if you don't review then there won't be another chapter ) I bid you a bitter sweet saryonara.


	10. Ten: Freeloading Sort Of

Tesse: well i think Hero's back.

Hero: gees Tesse i go off to get milk for 10 minutes and you have a panic attack! what would you do without me?

Tesse: i must admit i wouldn't be writing this fan fiction right now. i would probably be studying and getting good grades, but that's the price i pay.

Hero: fine be that way!

Tesse: i don't own inuyasha or anything else for that matter! blows nose i wish i did though.

Inuyasha: Heritage

Chapter Ten: Free-loading...Sort Of

"Well that's the last of it," Shippo said with a sigh. "The good news is we'll be reaching the next village soon and we can get out of this forest."

Kayori closed up the bag and hoisted it onto her shoulders. No one was in a very good mood. Ryku had his head bandaged up from the incident the night before, Kayori was angry with Ryku, Taimiko hurt her foot and refused to let anyone help, and Shippo was hungry.

'I can't believe we're already out of food!'

'I probably deserved to get hit the first time but I was being honest the second time Kayori hit me!'

'Ouch! Toe! Ouch! That hurt! Ouch!'

'That insensitive JERK! He was so rude! Spying on me then saying he was MY idiot! What the hell does that mean!'

The group traveled in silence, speakin only in thier thoughts when a small village came into view, they were too tired, too hungry, or too pissed off to show any type of rejoyce what-so-ever. So they continued into the village quietly.

"It doesn't look like they have any inn or anything like that. I really don't want to rough it out side again either. What are we going to do Shippo-san?" Taimiko was the first to speak, stating the obvious. None of them wanted to stay outside again and they all looked at Shippo expectantly.

"Well I have an idea, we used to do it all the time when I was traveling with your parents. What we would do is have Miroku go up to the biggest grandest mansion in the village and say that there is a demon spirit haunting them and then offer to stay the night to make sure that the demon is exercised. So what I figured we'd do is have Ryku go up to the biggest mansion and tell them that there is a demon haunting their family! So what do you say?" Shippo explained with a smile.

Ryku looked at Shippo for a moment, "Sounds easy enough, let's go!"

Kayori looked at them both like they were crazy, "Is that realloy what our parents did?"

"Yep!"

"So what you're saying is we go up to some rich old man and free load off of him?"

"Yep! In fact if Miroku were here he'd be up at the big old house over there right now! So quit asking questions and let's go!" Shippo said grabbing Kayori's hand and leading her up along the dirt road.

Ryku put on a straw hat and pulled out some paper talismans. He lead the way and knocked on the gate. Kayori had to admit that if Ryku came up to her right now and said that a demon spirit was stalking her she probably would have believed her.

"Who goes there?" a guard yelled.

"A humble monk and his companions only wishing to help you," Ryku answered smoothly. The gates opened and two guards dressed in armor stepped out.

"Help us with what, Monk?" the first guard asked.

"There is an evil youkai spirit haunting this very castle, I wish to exercise it for you," Ryku answer, once again with a smooth tone of voice. At the mention of an evil youkai spirit both guard shivered.

"Yes please help us, there are youkai all over this village, at night they slaughter innocent people. They have attacked every night for the past four nights and we are unable to stop them," the other guard said.

"Please come in the master of this house will be most greatful to meet you!" the other beckoned them inside. They alerted the other guards that a monk and his companions have come to help them.

'Well it's not like this hasn't happened before, besides we've faced powerful demons and we can handle something like this,' Shippo thought.

The guards lead them up to the castle. The Lord of the castle was indeed old and he was over joyed by the company who were ready to take on the demon.

"My Lord, I am humbly at your service. Me and my companions can exercise these youkai that trouble you," Ryku said bowing.

"Thank you dear monk, you and your company are welcome to stay here as long as like and tonight you will aide us in getting rid of this troublsome demon," the Lord said, "Guards, prepare a room for our honered guests."

Two men hurried off to prepare a room and dinner for them. And then showed them to their room.

As soon as the men ear shot the group erupted with conversation.

"Well that didn't quiet go as planned, I wasn't expecting to actually exercise a demon," Shippo said.

"Well at least we're getting a place to stay tonight," Ryku added.

"Hello!? Weren't you paying any attention? We're going to be up all night slaying demons! You can forge a good night's sleep!" Kayori shouted.

"Well maybe we'll get paid," Ryku said.

"I thought the demon's weren't real!" Taimiko whined.

"Well they weren't supposed to be," Shippo said scratching his chin. "Now all we can do is keep our heads on our shoulders and come up with a plan, it's not like we can't get rid of a demon."

"So what do we do?"

"Play our parts, I guess," Kayori sighed.

THAT NIGHT...

"Here you are."

"Thank-you."

The server left them with a large amount of food.

"Don't eat to much, we're going to be running all around this castle to night chasing youkai. And I don't want to be embarassed by you guys if you throw up!" Kayori said sternly. Ryku and Shippo slowed down and ate they're food slowly. Obviously they hadn't thought of that.

Taimiko was begining to act like Kayori, even she took up scolding them when ever she felt that they needed it. They kept saying things like how they were always getting into trouble and so on and so forth.

But now they were all very quiet waiting for the first demon to appear. Ryku picked up a walking stick and pulled a few talismans out of his sleeve Kayori and Shippo followed. Taimiko was instructed to stay inside and guard to Lord so she agreed, she thought that guarding the Lord of the castle was a big reponsiblity, but the sad truth was Shippo would be doing the same thing from just outside the door.

Ryku and Kayori were going to fight the demons head on. Both of them were the stronger members of the group. Ryku had not only his talismans but he also had the wind tunnel just like his father. I fact the curse was brought upon him by Naraku and he was determined to use it against him.

Kayori was ready with the Tetsuiaga. Even if she didn't know how to use it as well as she probably should it would still prove to be somewhat useful, and if she had to she could always whip out her demon claws and use them.

A few minutes passed but they seem like hours. Finally a guard at the gate screamed "THEY'RE HERE!"

Ryku and Kayori jumped to they're feet, expecting the worst. Sure enough a giant serpent with wings came flying over the gate. He smurked at them, "Is this the best you can do! A Monk and a Mutt? Don't make me laugh!" the serpent snarled.

Kayori wasn't at all in sulted by the "mutt" comment. She'd been called a lot worse in the past. She only smirked and prepared to attack.

Ryku pulled out a talisman. He leapt forward and threw the paper charm at the serpent. Sparks shot out of the talisman attack the serpent at all angles. "NOW! Kayori!"

Kayori leapt forward and ran the Tetsuiaga down the back of the serpent. The serpent fell to the ground dead.

"Quick! Burn the carcus before the spirit can escape and come back to haunt you again," Ryku shouted to the guard who were watching with utter amazment.

"All bark and no bite!" Kayori said as they watched the carcus burn. A few guards sat around making sure that the fire staying under control, Shippo and Taimiko were already asleep. Ryku sat next to Kayori watching the fire.

"True, he wasn't nearly as much trouble as these people made him out to be," Ryku said.

"But they really don't know how to get rid of demons," Kayori said.

"True again," Ryku said leaning against the wall.

There was silence for a while.

"Sorry I hit you Ryku," Kayori said amazing even herself.

"I know that I deserved it," Ryku said with a slight smile on his face.

Kayori blushed, she hoped that in the dim light Ryku wouldn't notice.

"We're setting off tomorrow even if that old coot wants us to stay, right?" Kayori said refering to the old Lord of the castle.

Ryku nodded, "We've got a job to do and I for one am not going to quit."

"Good, I don't like it here," she said once again staring off into the fire.

They both sat there in silence for awhile. 'Ryku isn't as bad as he makes me believe,' Kayori thought, 'but there's nothing wrong with playing hard to get a little longer.'

Tesse: okay that's it for chapter 10

Hero: AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AFTER READING THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!

Tesse: couldn't have said it better myself. Also I'd like to thank me/nambe, my most loyal fan.

Hero: and all you other's are pieces of umm...poop for not reveiwing!

Tesse: Great now I'm gonna lose all my readers! thanx alot Hero!


	11. Eleven: The Outsider

Tesse: okay back again!

Hero: thanks to me!

Tesse: also, this whole chapter revolves around Koji, with an occasional refrence to his mom, dad, sister, uncle, and anyone else from the previous chapters.

Hero: and no Tesse does not own Inuyasha

Inuyasha: Heritage

Chapter Eleven: The Outsider

Koji was an unusual boy, he never fit in, and was treated with little respect.

It had all started 14 years ago...

The wail of an infant rang across the fields. A middle aged woman stopped in her track. She lifted her straw hat to look along the bank of the river. The wails continued. Her curiousity had finally gotten the best of her. Her late-husband would have been furious with her but was one of the reasons she did it. As she approached the bundle of rags the wailing stopped. She looked down at the tiny baby boy. He was most unusual, with a pair of adorable white dog ears that sat atop his head and a tuft of black hair.

Immediatly she fell in love with the tiny boy who stared up at her with handsome gold eyes. She gently reached down and took him up in her arms. She had been unfertile since her first try at child birth which had ended with a still child. Ever since she had been unable to conceive. Now she held a healthy little boy in her arms, and she was determined to raise him as her own.

Six years later, the boy whom she had named Ichira, sat at her bed side, seeing her to the after life.

"Ichira, there is something that I should tell you," she rasped, she could feel death at her side.

"Yes mother," Ichira answered. She could no longer see him but she knew he was there.

"Ichira, you will always be my son, but it pains me to know that I was not the fortunate woman to give birth to you," she could feel his silent shock. "I have loved you and raised you as if I were. But I found you down on the river bank. I know not who left you there, or wither it was an accident or intentional."

Ichira was so shocked to hear what he never wanted to hear. He was only six and to hear the real woman who'd given birth to him had abandoned him so carelessly.

"Ichira bring me bag in the corner," the woman said. Ichira obeyed. He brought back the bag and gently placed it in her lap, she blindly open the bag and pulled out a tattered blanket. "This is what I found you in. I don't know what clues it will give you. But it may aide you in finding your true family." Then the woman Ichira had always called

mother died.

A priest had come bless the widow Meanae and pray for her safe passage to the afterlife. Then she was cremated and buried her ashes by the river bank.

It was another week until young Ichira had pulled out the ratted old blanket. It was toren and sodden gray, but Ichira put his face into and took in the sent of the river. Tears began to flow from his eyes as he searched his memory of his real mother and father. But there was nothing. More tears flowed from his golden eyes. As much as he wanted to, he

couldn't remember them.

He buried his face into the blanket, but he drew it back quickly in shock. Embrodered in a light green thread read the words I love you, Koji. Ichira brought the blanket closer to his face. Even if he couldn't read as well as he would of liked he could this. Questions ran through his head, questions like... Am I Koji? How did my mother do this? Does

this mean that I wasn't abandoned on purpose?

Eight years later, Ichira had taken the name of Koji and had spent most of his life searching for these parents of his. An old man had told him that he should go to Inuyasha the hanyou and his mate Kagome the miko. They lived in a village to the east.

Koji knew he was getting close to his dream. He rehearsed what he would say when he finally laid eyes on his mother and father... and if the rumors were true than he would meet his sister too.

But upon arriving at his parents village he found that it was nothing but rubble. He searched for any survivors because he knew that the damage was recent.

He came across a small hut that belong to a smaller family. He combed through the rubble finding very little. As he was about to give up he tripped over a small box. In scribbled handwriting obviously that of a child's. It read Kayori's Secret Box- Keep Out! He gently reached down and picked up the box. With shaky hands he opened it. He

was shocked by what he found... little pictures, they weren't painted, they were perfect pictures of actual people. He picked one up, it was a picture of two teenage girls, both of them were very beautiful, one was wearing a simple kimono with giant boomerang strung over her shoulder the other was wearing an odd arrangment of clothing- a green skirt that was clear up to her thigh and a white sweater. She wore a bow and quiver over her shoulder.

He flipped the picture over and it read on the back Kagome (15) & Sango (16) Koji read it over and over again, they and told him to seek out Inuyasha and Kagome whom they said might be able to give him answers he needed. He set the picture down and looked through some of the others until he came across one that contained Inuyasha. He looked at it harder and he became certain that this man was indeed his father. It was as if he were looking into a mirror image of himself. He searched through the other pictures coming across one that had supposedly been forgoten. It was a picture of Kagome, she was much older than in the first one. She was holding two small bundles of blankets. On the back it read _Koji and Kayori's Birth_. He looked back at the box. Kagome and Inuyasha were his parents and Kayori was his sister. But after working so hard and long to reach them, only to find them dead.

He kept the tears out of his eyes as best as he could. He was leaving the village when he felt a sharp prick in the back of his neck. He slapped at it. Then looked at his hand, a squished flea lay there. But it wasn't your ordinary flea for this one moaned and then popped back to his usual form and stood on his own two feet.

Koji blinked. "Lord Koji, oh it has been years since I last saw you, my, you have grown so fast," the flea said. "I'm sorry, I am Myouga, a loyal servant of Lord Inuyasha," the flea bowed.

Koji's eyes grew wide as he stared at the tiny flea, "You served Inuyasha?" he said in disbelief.

"SERVED?! I am still loyally serving him and I well also serve you seeing as how you are his heir!" Myouga said with a 'no duh' sort of attitude.

"Okay I get, so where is he?" Koji asked looking back at the village.

"It was that bastard Naraku responsible for this mess. But the good news is that Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango are still alive even if they are in Naraku's prison. And Kayori and Ryku have slipped past Naraku and are conspiring against him, but I don't know where they are or where exactly they're heading," Myouga said.

"Who's Naraku?" Koji asked.

Myouga slapped his forehead, "My goodness, I forgot how much you don't know!" Koji gave a dark and annoyed stare, Myouga flinched. "You are Inuyasha's son, you don't know how many times I've seen that stare!" Myouga plopped down in Koji's hand, and cleared his throat. "It's a long story, but it begins like this..."

Tesse: DON DON DON!!!!!!! Naraku well be the name of the next chapter, don't worry it's nothing that you probably haven't heard before- but Koji well meet his father's greatest enemy face-to-face.

Hero: But you'll have to REVIEW to read it.

Tesse: that's right, I wanna see more reviews for this chapter. I'm thinking about discontinuing this story if nobody reviews, but if you wanna give me your email I'll send you the future chapters.

Hero: in other words-REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. Twelve: Naraku

Tesse: hello again, I'm gonna make this quick so, no I do not own inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Heritage

Chapter Twelve: Naraku

It had been two days since Koji had met Myouga. They been traveling on foot the entire time and Koji was currently looking into a horse.

"No! That's practically stealing the horse! Go bug someone else!" the man walked away waving a hand at Koji.

Koji sighed, it wasn't the first time that someone had refused to help him or sell him something.

"Don't worry master Koji," Myouga said from atop his perch on Koji shoulder.

"They know that I'm part demon and so they treat me like crap!" Koji said getting ready to leave.

Myouga sighed, he didn't know what to tell the teenage boy. "If they had known who your parents were, they would have given it to you," he said.

"Well they don't know who my parents are, hell, I hardly even know who they are!" Koji said kicking up dust on the road as they left the village.

"But master Koji it's not yours or your parents fault that you went missing 14 years ago. Master Inuyasha spent almost two years searching for you, but in the end he had to return to Kagome and Kayori, because they needed him," Myouga said they were now on the outskirts of the village, Koji plopped down next to an old tree.

"I wish I had at least been able to see them before all of this Naraku business. It's not fair! I always knew they were out there somewhere, but when I actually get the chance to meet them…" Koji drifted in thought leaving his sentence unfinished.

"You know, you're leaving one important person out of this," Myouga said.

"Who?"

"The person you share a birth with, Kayori. She was really small when you disappeared, but I know that she would gladly welcome you into her heart again. And she knows your parents better than anyone else," Myouga said crossing all four of his tiny arms.

"But where is she? You said that she had slipped past Naraku and was now conspiring against him with two guys named Shippo and Ryku," Koji said staring at the grass gently swaying in the breeze.

"That's very true, Ryku was the son of Sango and Miroku, while Shippo was one of your mother and father's companions. They've all gotten past Naraku to live another day. We should try to find them as soon as possible," Myouga said thoughtfully.

Koji stood up, and stared at the village they had just passed through. He had a smile smirk on his face.

"That man said that my offer was just like stealing a horse, right?" Koji said.

"I guess he didn't know what stealing was then, because that offer was pretty fair," Myouga said not catching onto what Koji was saying.

Soon they were standing outside the stables with the horse all saddled and ready to be ridden.

"Master Koji! What are you doing?! This is stealing!" Myouga screamed but Koji didn't seem to notice as he mounted the white stallion. As he did the stable keeper ran from his cottage.

"Sayonara!" Koji yelled to the stable keeper as the horse took off, the stable keeper yelled tons of profanities, which Koji never heard.

'I'd expect Inuyasha to do something like this!' Myouga thought as he desperately clung to a strand Koji's long raven hair.

Koji on the other hand was having the time of his life, the wind whipped through his hair and stung his eyes but at the moment he didn't have a care in the world. He'd forgotten that Myouga was desperately trying to not fall off.

After about twenty minutes Koji began to slow down.

"Myouga! What the hell is that?" Koji exclaimed as a strange presences began to fill the air with the poisonous miasma. Koji held his hand over his mouth and nose to keep from breathing the bad air.

"Oh no! It's Naraku!" Myouga said getting ready to take off, Koji didn't know he was leaving.

"Wait do you mean?! How can he be here?!" Koji almost yelled. "Myouga?" Koji looked over his now unoccupied shoulder. "That filthy BASTARD!" Koji spat bitterly.

"Koji," a harsh voice said from the woods. Suddenly the horse went crazy and Koji was thrown to the ground as the horse made a break for the village.

"The only son of Inuyasha," Naraku cackled, "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to kill you."

"Bullshit!" hissed Koji, preparing himself for a fight. He had been fighting since his caretaker Meanae died, but he doubted if he would win against Naraku, his only chance might be running. Koji wouldn't run though! He had to much pride to run away, he wanted revenge for his parents and sister who's lives had been broken because of Naraku.

Naraku laughed, "You think you can defeat me? Inuyasha thought the same thing, what happened to him, you ask? He was captured and now he's being tortured along with his brother, Sesshomaru."

Koji felt white-hot anger burn beneath his cheeks, "Die!" he yelled as he charged Naraku only to be swatted away by one of Naraku's tendrils. Koji fell to the ground with a large gash in his side. But he got up hardly noticing the wound. He slashed back at Naraku with his claws but it failed again. This time Koji had a new wound across his shoulder.

He was losing and he could see it. Naraku of course was enjoying himself, as he lunged forward with one of his tendrils. Koji didn't have time to dodge as Naraku's new weapon ran him through. Koji gasped in pain as Naraku pulled the tendril away.

Naraku laughed again, "You're weak Koji! But don't worry you'll be with your pathetic twin sister soon!" With that Naraku left laughing.

Koji fell to his knees as blood flowed through his fingers. Oddly enough, his life wasn't flashing before his eyes. He saw images that he'd never seen before.

(a/n: This is what Koji saw)

A pretty girl walked down a forest path, her long silver hair flowed gentiley down her shoulders. She looked happy as a small girl with light brown hair and an odd arrangement of clothing made of animal pelts danced around her. Two other boys traveled with her. They all seemed to be enjoying themselves.

Suddenly Koji saw the whole forest they were in from a bird's eye view. He knew that they weren't that far from where he was. And he had to find them.

He lifted himself off the ground with what little strength he had left. He surprised himself that he hadn't died yet.

Koji had made it to the forest, but as soon as his wounded body entered the trees everything went black, but he stumbled on unconsciously before his body had given out as well, not far from where Kayori and her companions had begun to set up camp.

"Kayori are you alright?" Shippo asked as Kayori unconsciously fumbled in the bushes. But KayorI hadn't heard him, she was seeing in black and white, and voices rang in her head.

"Kayori!" Ryku jumped up. But Kayori couldn't hear over the voices in her head. Before any of them could stop her she ran into the forest as fast as her legs would allow.

It wasn't long after that Kayori gain consciousness, and had control over her body, but now she had no idea where she was.

_Forward!_ Kayori obeyed, and walked forward. Shoving the branches out of her way as the smell of blood reached her nose. She quicken her pace as she tried to find the source.

'It's so familiar,' Kayori thought innocently. She knew that it wasn't far from where she stood and with sudden adrenaline she burst through the trees.

She found what she was looking for. A mangled body, she approached it cautiously. His raven black hair covered his face, puddles of blood had collected under his body, and he moaned slightly telling Kayori that he was still alive.

Tesse: Review!


	13. Thirteen: Road to Recovery

Tesse: Okay hero convinced me to at least finish the story. So here it goes! No matter how many reviews I don't get I well at least finish! As you all know I don't own inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Heritage

Chapter13: Road to Recovery

"Kayori!"

"I'm down here!" Kayori answered as she sat next to the unconscious boy. She glanced back at his familiar face. She couldn't quite put her finger on who he was but all she knew was that she had to save him. Unfortunately her legs wouldn't lift her body off of the ground. She was just as immobile as he was.

Ryku burst through the trees closely followed but Shippo who had Taimiko riding on his back.

All three of them stared at her and the boy like they were completely dumbstruck.

RYKU'S P.O.V-

I saw the fear in Kayori's eyes.

"Kayori! What happened?" I said wide-eyed.

"Help me! He's hurt!" she demanded! I quickly hurried to her side to help her up. She had trouble standing up; her legs must have tensed up due to the shock. Shippo set Taimiko down and hurried to help us get the boy off the ground and back to camp. Shippo and I carried the boy leaving a trail of blood, as Taimiko tried with all her might to help Kayori who was stumbling with grief and shock.

We made it back to camp quickly. We laid the boy on a futon and went to treating his wounds. By then Kayori had gathered herself together and was cleaning his cuts with a warm damp washcloth.

"Ryku grab my pack for me!" she said her voice held fear. I did so as quickly as I could. As soon as she had it she dug through it pulling out a strange bundle. She unwrapped it revealing a batch of herbs. She went to work making a paste out of the odd flowers and applied it to the boy's wounds.

As soon as she was done she wrapped them up as best as she could. She covered him in a thick blanket.

END P.O.V-

"I'm going to go wash some of the blood off, please watch him," that was all Kayori said as she went back into the woods. After coming upon a hot spring. She scrubbed her arms and face. As soon as she was done she looked through her sack t find something to wear seeing as how her only kimono was covered in blood. The only thing that she could find was her white sleeping gi.

She sighed, she would just have to walk around in her pajamas until they came to the next village where she can buy a new set of clothes to wear.

She sat down next to a tree and looked up at the darkening sky, "Koji," she softly. Her own voice made her jump. Koji was the boy they had found, but how had she known his name without him telling her. Then she remembered her parents telling her something.

Flashback…

"_Kayori,_ _we have to talk to you," her mother said her father was there too._

"_What is it mommy?" a five year old Kayori asked setting down the old doll that she had been playing with. _

_Her mother gave her a kind smile and sat down next to her. "Well, do you remember Koji?" Kayori shook her head innocently._

"He's your brother, but he went away a long time ago," Kagome said as tears collected in her eyes. Inuyasha had to look away for a moment to keep from seeing the pain in his wife's eyes.

"_Why did he go away?" Kayori said wiping away her mother's tears. Inuyasha looked down at his daughter, and he gave a weak smile._

"_Kayori, it's a very long story, but right before you and Koji were born, an old man told us that he was going to take you both away from us, but he didn't get you, he did take Koji though. We don't know where he took him but we do know that where ever he is Koji isn't with the old man anymore," Inuyasha said and Kagome nodded drying her eyes on the sleeve of her gi. _

"_Daddy, are you mad that Koji was taken away and I wasn't?" Kayori asked feeling tears flood her own eyes. _

"_Of course not, little one, your mother and I love you very much," Inuyasha said softly. _

"_We are so happy that you came into our lives, you are our little joy," Kagome said pulled Kayori in to her arms and rocking her like she was still a baby._

End Flashback…

Kayori jumped up with tears in her eyes, it had been almost nine years since her parents had had that painful conversation. She had promised to find Koji and now he was right in front of her. She ran back to camp as fast as she could.

"Where am I?" a raspy voice asked. Ryku jumped realizing that it was the boy.

"I'm not quite sure where we are, but you're at our camp! Lucky Kayori found you or you would have bleed to death," Ryku said happily, leaning over the wounded boy.

The boy said nothing, and Ryku went back to the fire. Koji watched as the fish roasted.

Suddenly something clicked in his head. "Kayori?" _"You know, you're leaving one important person out of this." "Who?" "The person you share a birth with, Kayori. She was really small when you disappeared, but I know that she would gladly welcome you into her heart again. And she knows your parents better than anyone else." _

Koji tried to sit up but the pain from his wounds kept him down.

"Don't try to move! You'll open up your wounds again!" Ryku said from the fire.

Suddenly Kayori arrived huffing and puffing, she had a few small scratches from the tree branches catching her skin.

"Kayori! There you are!" Ryku stood up.

"Koji?" Kayori yelled tears now flowing freely down her face.

Koji remain quiet, but he sat up as best as he could, shoving his raven locks out of his face. He looked up at the girl, she had long silver hair with black tips, and gold eyes that matched his.

Before he knew what was happening Kayori had him in a tight and somewhat painful embrace.

"I can't believe it's you!" she cried. "That old man took you away and then daddy went looking for you but when he came back he said that the old man no longer had you and he was really upset and so was mommy! And no you're here, but when I found you all wounded I kind of lost myself, but now you're okay!" Kayori knew that she probably was acting like a foolish little four year old but she couldn't stop it. She pulled away from Koji wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

"Well I've been looking for you, too," Koji said, and for the first time in a long time he smile a true smile.

Tesse: well, that's all.

Please Review- i need a few suggestions


	14. Fourteen: Money Talks

Inuyasha: Heritage

Chapter 14: Money Talks

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! that belongs to Romiko Takahashi.

Koji had back most of his strength after a full nights rest, he could easily stand on his own. His wounds were completely healed over, with the exception to a few thin scars that would disappear in a few days time. He had been stubborn enough to start moving around without Kayori's consent. She had already made it clear that she wanted him to stay put, but he hadn't listened much though and besides his sister was still asleep next to the little wolf girl Tamiko.

"What are you up for?"

Koji turned around to see the fox boy called Shippo (he was still getting used to knowing everyone's names)

"You know your sister's gonna have a fit if she sees you up like that," Shippo said. He laughed a little. "She was raised by two very stubborn people, not only that she's used to being obeyed, just like Inuyasha was."

Koji laughed, "That's what lots of people tell me," he said. He looked back at Kayori. Myouga was right, she had welcome Koji into her heart with open arms. For that he was very grateful.

"You know, Kayori's eyes aren't as warm as they used to be," Shippo sighed, "She saw a lot of death in her own village the day it was massacured. We were the only ones that escaped."

"That would turn anyone hard," Koji said looking down. He had endured lots of pain and yet, Kayori had endured worse, everyone that she had cared about had been lost in a single day. He had lost Meanae, but he had been able to get other that, and his real parents he had never met, Kayori had. And she had to find away to get over that and the deaths of all her friends. 'She must be really brave, but from now on any pain that we have we'll get through together.'

"Come on Kayori! Wake up! We should get moving now!" Shippo yelled down at Kayori who just rolled over. Ryku sighed.

"I guess I'm just going to have to grope her out of bed," Ryku said, acting like it was a hassle, but he only received Kayori's bag in his face.

"You PERV!" Kayori yelled jumping out of her futon. Koji who was sitting under a nearby tree raised his eyebrows. Taimiko was awoken by the scream and began yelling at everyone, even Koji who was pretending to be a pacifist.

Quickly they were all on their way Taimiko, who was cranky road on Shippo's shoulders, Ryku was nursing what looked like a black eye from Kayori, and Koji stayed behind the group not wanting to cause trouble.

But Kayori, who liked to but loud and stubborn wasn't going to let any of them go in peace. She'd chewed him out already for getting up and moving around and taking off his bandages without her permission.

She fell back to speak with him. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine," Koji said smiling.

"I'm sorry that I yelled at you this morning," she said.

"What? You've got nothing to apoligize for!"

Kayori stared at him for a moment, and then laughed! "Now you're acting like dad!" she said in between giggles. Koji didn't really know what to say, he was acting like his dad?

"Hey guess what! We'll reach Totosai's mountain as soon as we pass through this village," Shippo called.

"Totosai?" Koji said slightly confused.

"Yea he created this," Kayori said pulling a battered sword out of her belt. "This belonged to dad, although I haven't been able to get it to work for me and it's real heavy."

Koji took the sword in his own hands, he had no clue why anyone would want to use it in battle. It looked as though it had been through a lot. He could see Kayori keeping it for sentimental value, but nothing more than that. He slowly drew it, and a glowing light appeared and within a blink of an eye it was a huge 'kick ass' sword. "Damn!" Koji said in shock. "Did I do that?"

"Hell yea!" Kayori said excitedly jumping around. "Maybe you can make it work better than I can!" she said. "Is it heavy?"

"No," Koji said honestly.

"I think it would be a good idea to put it away before any villagers see it. They might think were trying to pillage they're town," Shippo said. "By the way, does anyone have any money on them?"

Everyone stared at Shippo like he was crazy. "Where do we get money? It's not like any of us had money to even start with!" Ryku said.

"Yea!" Kayori chimed.

"What would we use it for anyway?" Taimiko said she was now fully awake.

"We need food, and we need some new clothes," Shippo said eyeing all of them. Ryku and Taimiko were filthy no matter how much they tried to take care of their clothes, Koji's clothes were in shreds that hung over his shoulders, Kayori was still in her bed things.

"Well we don't have any money for food but we can hunt it if we need to, or mooch off of Totosai, but we're gonna have to go naked when it comes to the clothing problem," Ryku said. Kayori had to throw a rock at his head to keep his mind out of the gutter.

"Well he's right, we have nothing," Shippo said with a sigh.

"You know this village is filled with merchants from all over. Maybe we can seek a few things away," Ryku said rubbing his head.

"We can do that," Koji said, after all he had to steal a lot of things.

No body seemed to mind, merchants were rich, and they had other things to sell anyway it was busy today, no one would notice. "Here's the plan everyone. We go into the village and poke around, take only what you need, and avoid stealing anything that's really valuable got it?" Shippo said after some thinking.

Everyone nodded and went into the village alone.

Ryku found himself a blue hakama and a white gi. He could live with the sandals he had for a while longer.

Taimiko hated being alone but she bit her lip and found a simple short kimono with long sleeves. It was a greenish color and it fit her pretty well.

Koji spent hardly any time at all, he found a black hakama and a black gi. 'Simple'

Kayori took the longest but ended up with a red hakama and a pink gi that had flowers embroidered along the sleeves.

Shippo liked his clothes and didn't feel like changing. Eventually he found them all in their new outfits, he felt a little better that he wasn't walking around with their clothes all bet up, or in Kayori case just her sleep wear.

"Is everyone happy?" he asked, they all nodded. "Good, because we are not having anymore interruptions and were going to Totosai's," he said sounding like a mother to her misbehaving children. They all nodded again.

Tesse: I know it was boring, anyway that's all. and thanks to anyone who reviewed even if you didn't have to

Next Chapter- Totosai


	15. Fifteen: Bios and Family Reunion

Tesse: Welcome back, in this chapter I'll be giving you a little piece about Somaru and thenall the character bios at the end. It's just to explain a few things; you'll know most of it anyway.

Hero: but like she said before we will have a chapter about Somaru, meeting her cousins and Kayori and Koji through her point of view.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 15: Family Reunion

"Lady Somaru, what do you mean, 'take me to Totosai'?" Jaken asked puzzled.

"Exactly what you think it means, Jaken! Where is Totosai! The creator of the Tensuiaga!" Somaru snapped losing her patience. Jaken shivered.

"It's just over that hill, Totosai lives at the top of the Mountain," Jaken stuttered.

Somaru nodded and started in that direction. She didn't wait for Jaken as she glided up to Totosai's home. What she found was rather repulsive.

Kayori walked up the hill with everyone right behind her.

"You know, I think dad told me once that we have a cousin, but she's some kind of snobby you-know-what," she said to Koji. Koji laughed along with Shippo.

"Leave it up to Sesshomaru to have spoiled children! Of course Kayori's a little spoiled herself," Shippo said, everyone laughed except Kayori.

"How tall is this mountain anyway?" Taimiko piped.

"Not nearly as long as it looks," Shippo said with a smile that made Taimiko's pointed ears pink.

"OHHH PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"

"What was that?" Kayori said snapping to attention.

"It sounded like Totosai!" Shippo said hoisting Taimiko onto his back and starting up the mountain at a faster pace, the others followed.

"You filthy man! There is no way you can be Totosai!" Somaru hissed.

"Me Lady, this is Totosai," Jaken said fearfully.

"What!" she yelled. "Fine prove it old man!" she snapped. "If you are really the maker of the finest demon swords, than tell me… Where is the Tensuiaga?!" she yelled.

"I'm a what?" Totosai asked scratching his head, flakes of dead skin and dirt scattered in the air above his head.

Somaru was appalled, see stared at Totosai, anger rising in her eyes, "You dare to humiliate me!" she said drawing a large katana from its sheath and pointed it at Totosai.

"Who are you?" he asked. For the first time Somaru snapped, she lunged at him.

Totosai found himself at sword point, "How dare you insult the Heir of the Western Lands!"

"Western Lands? Western Lands, hmmm… where have I heard that before," Totosai scratched his head again.

Somaru rolled her eyes, "hmmm…" Totosai thought to himself. "Tensuiaga? Oh, oh, you're Inuyasha's runt, right? No you can't be. Oh what was his brother's name? The rude fellow, very cruel, wielded a sword just like this one," he said pointing to the sword that was about to cut his head off. Jaken smacked his forehead, 'this was a bad idea!' he thought miserably.

"Sessh… Sessho…?" Totosai said rubbing his chin.

"Sesshomaru!" Somaru snapped.

"Oh who are you?" Totosai asked, but he was looking around Somaru.

Ryku lifted himself over a rock. He heard Totosai and looked up, "Uhhh, am I interrupting something?" he asked a little shocked.

"It's that rotten monk! That pathetic monk who beat me senseless years ago! Kill him!" Jaken screamed suddenly.

"Do I know you?" Ryku said raising an eyebrow. Somaru was beginning to grow tired of all of this.

"That's right! The monk who rubbed the demon slayer's hindquarters!" Totosai said.

"What!" Ryku snapped.

Shippo suddenly popped up from behind the rock climbing over it with Kayori and Koji right behind him.

"Look how much the fox child grew!" Totosai yelled.

"Child?" Shippo snapped.

"Well there has obviously some kind of misunderstanding, we're looking for Totosai, but he's not here, so we'll be going now." Kayori said smartly.

"This pathetic excuse for a man is Totosai!" Somaru grabbed the old man and threw him to the ground in the middle of the group.

"WHAT?!" Kayori, Koji, and Ryku all yelled in unison.

Bios… SPOILER WARNING! 

** Kayori Higarashi **(KAY-yor-ee He-GA-ra-shee)  
**Age:** 14 (almost fifteen)  
**Sex:** Female  
**Eye Color:** Gold (when demon) Violet (when human-period of vulnerability)  
**Hair Color:** Silver with Black tips (when demon) (Black when human)  
**Height:** 5'6"  
**Weight:** 107lbs  
**Species: **¼ Dog Demon, ¾ Human  
**Status: **Koji's Twin Sister/Inuyasha and Kagome's Daughter

**Comments:** That might have been a little confusing; Kayori like Inuyasha has a period of vulnerability. Somaru has the same problem but Koji is a completely different story. She becomes completely on the night of the new moon (like Inuyasha). She has a bit of an attitude, and is a little spoiled; Inuyasha and Kagome gave in easy to her.

** Koji **(Ko-gee)  
**Age:** 14 (same age as Kayori)  
**Sex:** Male  
**Eye Color:** Gold most of the time (turns Red on new moons)  
**Hair Color:** Black  
**Height: **5'10"  
**Weight: **125lbs  
**Species: **¼ Dog Demon, ¾ Human  
**Status: **Kayori's Twin Brother/Inuyasha and Kagome's Son

**Comments: **Koji as you know is Kayori's older twin brother. He has ears like Inuyasha, you know white doggy ears. Anyway, he's more mellow and laid back than his sister.When Kayori turns human on the night of the new moon, Koji turns into a full-fledged dog demon, like Sesshomaru when he's the big dog, but he does have control over what he does in this form. As you also know he grew up with a woman named Meanae (not listed), he was taken away from Inuyasha and Kagome when he was about two months old.

** Ryku **(Rye-COO)  
**Age:** 16  
**Sex:** Male  
**Eye Color:** Blue  
**Hair Color:** Black (tied back)  
**Height:** 5'9"  
**Weight:** 121lbs  
**Species: **Human  
**Status: **Monk/Demon Exterminator

**Comments:** Ryku is a splitting image of his father before Miroku got married to Sango. He is a bit of a player when it comes to girls, especially Kayori. He inherited his father's curse after Naraku attacked. He secretly wants to learn more about his mother's past. And he finds out when he meets his uncle Kohaku.

** Somaru Taiyoukai **(SO-ma-roo Tye-YO-kai)  
**Age: **15  
**Sex: **Female  
**Eye Color: **Gold (Brown when human)  
**Hair Color: **Silver (Black when human)  
**Height: **5'7"  
**Weight:** 110lbs  
**Species: **½ Human, ½ Dog Demon  
**Status: **Heir to the Western Lands

**Comments: **Somaru is spoiled rotten, even more so than Kayori. She is very powerful and when it comes to kindness, it's almost non-existant; she bosses Jaken around more than Sesshomaru. She wasn't always so bossy and cruel, her mother Rin was the greatest part of her life but when she died, Somaru went cold. She finds the Tensuiaga and uses it to protect herself and sometime others.

** Korou **(KO-ro-yu)  
**Age: **17  
**Sex: **Male  
**Eye Color: **Blue  
**Hair Color: **Brown  
**Height: **5'10"  
**Weight: **123lbs  
**Species: **Wolf Demon  
**Status: **Leader of His Pack, Kouga's Son

**Comments: **Korou is the leader of the wolf demon pack, until it was killed off by Naraku, and his father Kouga was taken captive. He went out for revenge and his sister Taimiko followed him, even if he didn't want her to for her own safety. If you were wondering, Koji's mother is Ayame.

** Taimiko **(Ta-mee-ko)  
**Age:** 11  
**Sex: **Female  
**Eye Color: **Blue  
**Hair Color: **Light Brown  
**Height: **4'11"  
**Weight: **89lbs  
**Species: **Wolf Demon  
**Status: **Korou's Younger Sister/Kouga's Daughter

**Comments: **Taimiko started out as a whiney and timid little girl, but with just a few days with Kayori, she finds herself bossing a lot of people around. She has a small crush on Shippo, but that changes later on in the story.

**FUTURE CHARACTERS- If you don't want to spoil any surprises don't read!**

** Sayo** (Say-YO)  
**Age: **14  
**Sex: **Female  
**Eye Color: **Blue  
**Hair Color: **Black  
**Height: **5'6"  
**Weight: **105lbs  
**Species: **Human  
**Status: **Ninja 

**Comments: **Sayo is a ninja girl, who wants revenge for her family. She accidentally mistakes Koji for a threat and goes after him. But ends up falling head-over-heels for him.

** Eikai **(Ee-Kai)  
**Age:** 13  
**Sex: **Male  
**Eye Color: **Hazel  
**Hair Color: **Black  
**Height: **5'5"  
**Weight: **101lbs  
**Species: **Human  
**Status: **Ninja/Sayo's Brother

**Comments: **Eikai is a ninja like Sayo, and ends up hating Koji for his sister. He threatens Koji saying that if he ever hurt Sayo he would personally kill him.

** Tomo **(To-Mo)  
**Age: **60 (looks about 17)  
**Sex: **Female  
**Eye Color: **Blue  
**Hair Color: **Red  
**Height:** 5'8"  
**Weight:** 110lbs  
**Species: **Kitsune  
**Status: **Vixen/Thief

**Comments:** Tomo tries to steal a jewel shard from Shippo, but he was able to track her down. He does and they realize that they're from the same fox demon tribe.

Tesse: well that a long enough chapter for you guys, if you have in comments about the bios or the chapter leave them in a review.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Trouble: I'm back again! Sorry I made you all wait! So I'll just make this quick! I do not own inuyasha! Also I wasn't sure what to call this chapter so I'll just leave it unnamed.

Heritage

Chapter 16

Somaru scowled as her cousin Kayori tried to reason with the currently brain dead Totosai.

"There is no way in hell that you're Totosai!" Kayori was screaming with frustration. "You're some creepy old man who has the memory of a goldfish!"

"I told you Kayori, I told you that Totosai was a creep!" Shippo said calmly from the rock where he was sitting. "Totosai was not what anyone was expecting, not now, not ever!"

Ryku just stood there next to Koji, both of them feeling ill at ease and uninvolved. Neither of them really felt like partaking in the current situation.

Kayori, Shippo, Somaru, and a confused Totosai were all yelling at one another for reasons unknown. No one had started to get violent… yet. Ryku refused to keep track of who was winning, Koji tried and failed miserably. The two of them found a place on a rock and started talking.

By the time they got onto the subject of women (Ryku's favorite subject) Jaken cruelfully interrupted them.

"Ouch!" Ryku yelped in sudden pain as Jaken prepared to strike him again with his oversized staff.

"You sneaky little bastard!" Ryku yelled as the staff hit him a second time.

"Take that! You dirty monk!" Jaken yelled gleefully. "Finally I get my revenge! All those years and you were Inuyasha's little sidekick with that silly wind void in your hand. And you went around groping the demon slayer Sango!" Jaken was beating Ryku senseless.

"Why the hell would I grope my own mother?!" Ryku yelled in rage as Jaken slammed down hard. Koji finally put a stop to this by snatching the staff from the tiny imp's hands. But by then everyone was quiet staring at the two boys in shock.

"You what?" Somaru hissed, slightly annoyed.

"Did you just say you 'grope your own mother'?" Kayori asked wide-eyed.

"Poor Sango!" Shippo said.

"The demon slayer?" Totosai piped up. Everyone turned to him in shock.

"That bastard actually remembered something!" Shippo yelled gleefully.

"He did!" Kayori said completely forgetting about Ryku for the time being.

"Who?" Totosai asked curiously. Shippo and Kayori fell over anime style.

"And I thought we were actually getting some where!" Somaru said with her eyes closed and her arms crossed.

"I getting tired of this!" Kayori snapped. "Damn it old man! How do you work the Tetsuiaga?"

"The Tetsuiaga was made of your grandfather's left fang, while the Tensuiaga was made of his right. The Tetsuiaga has the power to take a hundred lives and the Tensuiaga has the power to give a hundred lives," Totosai said calmly, Kayori, Shippo and Somaru waited breathlessly for the rest. "One of the ways that Sesshomaru worked the Tensuiaga was freeing soul of the Cat Clan from their evil leader, thus leaving their leader open to an attack from the Tetsuiaga's wind scar. That was one of the few times that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha worked together other than the battle with Naraku." By this time everyone listened intently hoping that Totosai wouldn't blow it. "Inuyasha used the Tetsuiaga to protect Kagome and many others, and Sesshomaru used it to bring young Rin back to life after she was killed by a pack of wolves. Sesshomaru was jealous of the Tetsuiaga's power and attempted to steal it from his young half brother. Thus causing somewhat of a family feud. But in the end they banded together to slay Naraku, though it is true that he has some how come back to this world to seek the Shikon no Tama."

Shippo nearly fainted with shock, Somaru didn't have a smart come back so she simply stood there with her mouth open (the look didn't suit her) and Kayori's eyes were opened wide and the Tetsuiaga trembling in her grasp. Totosai looked from one face to another.

'What could be going through that old mans head. I bet he's gonna tell us how to work the Tetsuiaga!' Kayori thought excitedly.

'I think I underestimated this man, he must be very wise!' Shippo thought.

'Good, the old man is smarter than he looks, I wonder what is going through that complex brain of his?' Somaru thought.

'What an odd group of teenagers, hmm, I feel itchy… I think I need a bath,' Totosai thought to himself scratching his rear.

"Good! Where is the Tensuiaga?" Somaru asked calmly.

'I really need a bath! I feel so itchy!' Totosai thought. Everyone stared at him breathlessly.

"Oh but I need wood for a fire and so much water!" Totosai thought aloud. Within minutes Kayori, Shippo, and Somaru hurried away to gather wood and water and returned quickly. Kayori carrying several bundles of wood on her back and Somaru gracefully carrying water on her shoulders and Shippo doing the same only much less graceful. Totosai didn't notice as Kayori let down her bundle of twigs down.

"Where do you need these?"

"We need to fill the tub and start a fire to heat the water!" Totosai yelled not noticing what they had done.

Before anyone could stop them there was a roaring fire and the bath began to bubble. Pretty soon a satisfied Totosai sat soaking in the warm water. Kayori, Somaru, and Shippo sat a ways from the bath fueling the fire that heated the bath.

"Well any volunteers to go scrub his back?" Shippo asked. They were silent for several long seconds.

"1-2-3!"

"NOT IT!" they yelled in unison. Somaru's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, Shippo sighed, and Kayori tried to think. All of them turned their heads slyly to the others who didn't seem to notice.

"Ryku's only half conscious, that won't due!" Shippo said.

"Taimiko's too young to see an ugly old man completely naked! That would scar anyone for life!" Kayori added.

"And Koji is still recovering from the last tramatizing event!" Shippo said. They both lowered their heads facing the enivitable. Somaru wasn't going to do it! She was going to force one of them to do it!

"JAKEN!" everyone jumped (talk about fishwife!). Somaru stood tall and proud as her little green servant scrambled up to her. "Go scrub Totosai-sama's back!" she said pointing to the man in the tub.

"But So—"

"NOW!" she demanded!

Jaken walked solemly past the others grumbling about "unfairness".

"And Jaken!" Somaru said and Jaken turned around hopefully only to receive a dirty washrag in his face. "Don't forget this!" she said with a voice like poisoned honey.

Somaru sat down acting like it was no big deal what she had done.

"Man! I need a get me one of those!" Shippo said. "And I never liked that imp anyway."

"You knew him before?" Kayori asked.

"And why does he hate me?" Ryku demanded.

"Because he probably mistaken you for Miroku! And let's just say Miroku and him didn't get along very well. It turns out Jaken played a dirty little trick on Miroku, he infested the air with poisonous insects and they accidentally got sucked into his wind void. Miroku, with all the strengh he could muster—beat Jaken to a messy greenpulp," Shippo said wisely. Somaru snorted in contempt.

Kayori's eyes began to twitch with annoyance for Somaru. "Just who do you think you are?!" She rose to her feet and Somaru followed.

"And you?" she said calmly. "Just who do you think you are?" her voice icy cold.

"Feh! You have no clue who I am!" Kayori snapped raising her fists.

"They aren't going to get anywhere with this conversation," Shippo said sitting down next to Ryku and Koji.

"Boys! Boys! Just sit down and enjoy the fight!" Ryku said with a smile.

Koji's eyebrow twitched. "You wouldn't be saying that if it was two boys fighting now would you!"

Ryku laughed nervously and turned back to the fight. They were shocked to see Somaru and Kayori just standing there staring at each other. With an all too sudden burst of light they were all over each other. When the smoke cleared they saw the two teenage girls clawing, tugging, scratching, and snarling at each other. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru would have possibly frowned on the two who were fighting like four year-olds.

Kayori had snatched a bit of Somaru's silver hair while Somaru bit down hard into her arm.

"Ahhhhh!" Kayori cried out and tugged harder on Somaru's hair causing her lose her hold on Kayori's arm. Then Kayori received a scratch across the cheek and she let go. Somaru pulled away and tried to kick Kayori but missed and she jumped backwards to avoid Kayori's misplaced punch.

"Should we stop them?" Shippo asked.

"No! if we stop them then we'll end up being the ones who get hurt," Ryku said wisely. "Beside's this is one of those fight's where they need to work thing out on their own."

The truth was neither of them were fighting like the powerful warriors that they were. Somaru was scratching and biting and Kayori was clawing and squealing-- they looked like a bunch of wound-up four years old who'd finally lost it with each other.

They watched, afraid to interfere, until Koji noticed that they were getting uncomfortably close to the ledge that hung over a shallow ravine. With a swipe for Somaru's claws Kayori fell backward, but not before getting a firm grasp on Somaru's sleeve.

They both fell backwards, tumbling over the edge, and splashing into the water below.

Trouble: wow 16 chapters! i feel proud of myself! anyway just to let everyone know--- this story is probably going to have a sepueal even if this one is going to be around perhaps thirty chapters long! i don't really care about review at this point.i plan on finishing this in a few months---at the most! any way you can expect maybe two or maybe even three chapters before the new year! (i have a lot of free time!)


	17. Seventeen: New Alliances

Trouble: back again!

Hero: man I haven't been in this fic much— you've been setting me up with you're Fragile Flowers fic.

Trouble: ha ha ha ha! Sorry Hero, but that fics finished.

Hero: not the sequel!

Trouble: oh yeah! Anyway back to this story I don't own inuyasha!

Heritage

Chapter 17: New Alliances

Somaru and Kayori stared at each other for a long time. The water was only about eight inches deep. Both of them were okay—only their pride was injured, both of them were soaked from head to toe and they just sat there in the water.

Somaru suddenly felt something in her chest, something that she'd never felt before. Her lips slowly began to curl into a smile, which widened until her pearly white teeth began to show. It must have been contagious because Kayori felt her face muscles tightening into a smile.

Suddenly the two burst out laughing. They clutched they're sides as laughter rolled over they're bodies uncontrollably. Somaru hadn't laughed like that before, and she quickly began to ache.

Ryku, Shippo, Taimiko and Koji stared down at them.

"That is really weird!" Shippo said.

"And unnatural!" Ryku added.

They all looked at each other. "Looks like we better leave them alone," Shippo said wisely. They all nodded and went back to doing what ever it was they were doing.

Kayori felt tears roll down face causing Somaru to laugh even harder.

"I'm such a fool!" Somaru cried her laughter not dieing down.

"The feelings mutual!" Kayori cried too.

Somaru and Kayori knew that if they continued on like this then they were certainly going to suffocate and possibly die! They pulled themselves up (still laughing) and made their way up the ledge again. They'd calmed down a little bit.

"Are you two all right?"

"I think they fell on their heads just now!"

A vein popped in Kayori's fore head as Somaru regained her calm demeanor. Kayori opened her mouth to say something but her cousin beat her to it. "What's you're excuse, fox?" she said coolly. Shippo sank in his seat as his cheeks turned bright red.

Kayori smirked at the embarrassed men.

"I feel better now!" Totosai interrupted. He'd come back from the bath.

"Old man! Are you going to tell us what we need to know now?" Somaru asked.

"Huh?"

Sigh. Nothing from Totosai as usual! "Was that bath part of training?" Shippo asked.

"Of course it was!" All eyes turned back to Totosai.

"I just wanted a bath!" Totosai said. Everyone stared at him in shock.

"Can Totosai joke?" Kayori asked her eyes wide.

"You want to know the secret to the Tetsuaiga and the Tensuaiga? The Tenuaiga is located in the grave of Inutaisho, to reach it you must be an heir! As for the Tetsuaiga… it was created by Inutaisho to protect his human lover! Inuyasha in turn used it to protect his own lover! The wind scar can be created when the winds of a demon aura collide!" Totosai chanted.

Everyone stared at him for a long time until it finally set in.

"The burial of Inutaisho! I am an heir— that makes it easy to collect the Tensuaiga!" Somaru said calmly.

"Who's Inutaisho?" Koji, Ryku, and Taimiko asked innocently.

"Our grandfather!" Kayori answered referring to Koji, Somaru, and herself.

They all quieted again, staring at Totosai expectantly. "Where is Inutaisho's grave?"

"In the eye of his son!" Totosai chanted again.

"Damn it! Stop talking in riddle!" Koji snapped, desperate to learn more.

"In the eye of his son Inuyasha!" Totosai said again.

Somaru turned and pointed at Koji and Kayori. "Where is your father?" she asked.

"We'd like to know too! He was captured by Naraku not very long ago!" Kayori said placing her hands on her hips.

"Well we're right back where we were before— going after Naraku!" Ryku said crossing his arms wisely (think about Miroku)

They all looked at the ground think hard. Sigh. "Well we better start now then! No time to waste!" Kayori said causing everyone to look up from their chain of thought.

"And you are soaked from head to toe!" Koji said stating the obvious. Kayori pouted a little.

"Maybe we can find a hot spring Kayori-san, you are pretty dirty!" Taimiko said cheerfully. "So are you!" she said to Somaru who was shocked to hear a little girl telling her she was dirty. But it was the truth. Her and Kayori were drenched in water and mud, but she would never admit it in front of anyone no matter how obvious it is.

"She's right! Both of you need a bath!" Ryku added. Kayori popped a vein in her fore head again.

"Why? So you can peep on me just like you had yesterday!" Kayori growled.

Somaru felt her eyes widen in shock. 'There is no way I'm bathing with some pervert hanging my shoulder!' she thought.

"But you both are so dirty!" Ryku said with a hentai smile on his lips. With that he got pelted in the head by two rocks… poor perverted Ryku fell unconious after that.

It was an hour later that they made their way back down Totosai's mountain. This time they were joined by Somaru, who clamed it was for the sake of her father and her lands. But what she really needed was some company other than Jaken, who had tried to whack Ryku again thus getting tied to a huge boulder, and forgotten by Somaru. He would probably catch up to them later.

They reached their next camping ground before sunset. Somaru who admitted she really needed a bath as did Kayori, found themselves having to knock Ryku out again just to get a moment of peace.

After their bath they came back to camp ready for a well-deserved meal and some sleep. Unfortunately Ryku had woken up.

"Somaru, I was wondering if you would do me the honor of bearing my child?" Kayori nearly exploded with jealous rage as Somaru simply yanked her hand away and smacked him hard against the cheek.

Shippo and Ryku sat by the fire embarrassed by their friends actions.

"Honestly! Did you know Miroku did the same thing to every woman he came across! But after they supposedly destroyed Naraku he only asked Sango and that was the only time he meant it. He never asked Sango before that though." Shippo said and then looked up at Kayori.

"Is it just me or are you a little tense?" Koji asked innocently.

Kayori turned her wicked gaze on her brother. "It's just you!" she snapped at him as flames lit up behind her.

Koji and Shippo sank back in fear.

Somaru on the other hand didn't hear anything that they were saying. She was to busy punishing Ryku.

"You vile despicable cretin! You better pray for death before we free my father! He'll have your head for speaking so!" Somaru hissed. Ryku…Poor, poor, pitiful Ryku was knocked out again!

Ryku decided to keep his hands and perverted thoughts to himself for his own safety.

After a meal from Shippo, they prepared for bed.

Just as Kayori felt sleep beginning to claim her as something came bursting through the bushes next to her.

What ever it was tripped over her feet and landed square on top of her. Kayori let out a yell as his heavy body practically crushed her. Her eyes shot open and she struggled against the body on top hers. He was struggling to get off of her too. And in a mad fight against her unknown opponent one of his arms slipped out from beneath him and his face fell into hers.

Everyone else was awoken by the nearby struggle and Shippo lit a lamp.

Light spread over the campsite. What came next was so unexpected that all of them didn't quiet know how to react.

Trouble: MWAHAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger! Who came into their campsite and accidentally ended falling quite literally into real trouble! Hahahahaha! You're gonna have to wait for the next chapter which isn't to far away! I'm havin a bomb writing this!


	18. Eighteen: Misplaced Emotions

Trouble: did you guys like the cliffhanger I left you! HAHAHAHA! anyway thank you so much the reviews! i won't let you down!

Hero: lots of encouraging reviews from you all!

Trouble: anyway now you guys get to find out what happens next! But you've been warned… this next chapter may shock you!

Hero: no… Trouble doesn't own Inuyasha.

Heritage

Chapter 18: Misplaced Emotions.

Kayori's eyes widened as light spread over them… so did the boy's on top of her.

Shippo felt a little embarrassed to see this. If Inuyasha had been there no one would have been very happy.

Korou had come looking for Taimiko and perhaps a meal that night… Now Kayori lay there pinned to the ground and Korou was on top of her. Their lips were glued together by accident. Both of them were too shocked to move. "umm… Are we interrupting something?" Shippo asked causing Korou and Kayori to come back to their senses. They pushed each other away.

"What's going on?" Taimiko said rubbing tiredness from her eyes with her fist. Korou, still sitting on top of a still shocked Kayori, looked around wildly for his sister.

"It's not what you think!" Kayori yelled finally realizing what this must have looked like. By now everyone was staring at them wide eyed.

Neither Kayori nor Korou were very mobile at the moment. Taimiko sat there, closest to them, with wide eyes. "Are you two gonna get married now?" she asked unsure of what was going on. Kayori felt her cheeks grow very red and Korou felt his jaw drop.

"NO!" both of them yelled together. Kayori, who was still over come with shock and thoroughly embarrassed, kneed Korou in the groin. Causing him to moan and fall over… unfortunately he fell right over on top of Kayori again, accidentally elbowing Kayori right in the sensitive chest region.

It took several minutes for them to untangle. Korou was doubled over moaning and Kayori grasped her left breast biting, down hard on her lower lip.

"You… Little… Bitch!" Korou hissed between breathes.

"You got what you deserved!" Kayori snapped, "Kissing me while I was sleeping!"

"It was your fault! I didn't mean to fall on top of you. If you hadn't struggled so much than it never would have happened!" Korou began to get a little more color in his cheeks. "You had no right to do that!" he said referring to his little manly problem.

"Than what was taking you so long to get off me?" Kayori hissed.

"I wasn't expecting you to do that! I was a little shocked that YOU kissed ME!"

"Excuse me! YOU kissed ME! You were klutzy enough to fall on top of me! Besides you were the one on top! It was all your fault!" Kayori said pointing at him accusingly.

"Well you didn't have to kick me in the balls!" he hissed. Then he looked at her chest, which she was still holding. "What's wrong with you?"

"You elbowed me in the boob you dumb ass!" she yelled back!

"Well you deserved it for what you did to me!" Korou yelled angrily. Everyone else watched in shock as the two argued.

"How about whatever you got you deserved." Shippo said wisely.

Both Kayori and Korou made a sour face at him but they didn't press the issue. Everyone stared at them.

"Who are you?" Koji finally demanded.

Koji looked up from the food that Shippo had given him. "I was wondering the same for you, mutt!" he snapped.

"This is Inuyasha's son," Taimiko said happily, "Koji is Kayori's brother!"

Korou nearly choked on his food. Koji'd seen him lip to lip with his sister, that didn't bode well for Korou.

"That's right! Now who are you?" Koji asked again.

Taimiko jumped in happily again. "This is my brother Korou! We're Kouga's children!" she said happily.

"Who's Kouga?"

"The wolf prince," Shippo cut in. Korou sighed, so much for keeping a low profile.

It took another hour for Koji to stop staring at him. He didn't quite know why all the sudden Koji hated him, but he had a feeling it had to do with Kayori, whom Korou had tried to avoid. He was sure that she officially hated him, it was to bad she was pretty.

Kayori fell back into any uneasy sleep, this time a little closer to her brother and farther from everyone else.

A few hours later Koji shook her awake. Everyone stared at her as she ate. No one prodded her or bugged her. Korou opened her mouth to say something to her a few times but each time Koji gave him an evil glare and he remained quiet.

Shippo was the only one acting normal and this do much for Kayori's mood. He would pile more and more of his not-so-delicious food on her plate and prance around acting like nothing had happened the night before.

Kayori felt a pang of jealousy when Ryku tried to flirt with Somaru, he hadn't said a word to her since the last nights "incident". He hadn't done anything remotely perverted except with Somaru, who was more than happy to knock some senses intohim.

EventuallyKayori couldn't take much more of the tension. She pulled on her outer kimono and tied her hair back in its usual style (it didn't keep the hair out of her eyes but she said she a practical reason for it). And prepared to go sit by herself for awhile when Shippo suddenly asked, "What's the plan for today?"

"Continue forward!" Somaru said.

"Actually I had something thatI had to do!" Ryku said calmly, Kayori turned around curiously to listen to what Ryku had tosay. "I'm going to the Slayer's Village!"

Everyone was silent for several minutes. "Then we'll meet you in that village several miles east of the Slayer's Village?"

Ryku nodded.

"Three days then! If you're late we'll have leave you!" Shippo warned. Rkyu nodded again.

"ThanI best make haste then!"he said and turned to leave the camp. Everyone remain quiet for several minutes.

Kayori suddenly got the hugeurge to follow him. She snatched up her bag, "See you in three days!"

"What!" she heard Koji yell after her, but it was too late to stop her.

"Bye Bye!" Taimiko said quietly andeveryone sighed slightly annoyed.

Trouble: well that's all for now. i originally was going to make it so that it was ryku that accidentally kissed kayori. but i wanted to make it more complicated, you know how it was with kagome... how kouga loved her but she loved inuyasha, don't get me wrong! i like kouga and i made so that every thing went well for him after the show ended. you know what i'm rambling about right? well anyway the next chapter well be posted soon! THANK YOU AGAIN FOR REVIEWING! I REALLY ENJOYED READING THEM!

Sayonara!


	19. Nineteen: The Slayer's Village

Trouble: hello again! this chapter well contain a little bit of it all... thank you for all the wonderful reveiws! you guys are such great people!

anyway this chapter may have a few semi fluffy moments between ryku and kayori, but oddly enough there well be a few semi fluffy moments between korou and kayori in the chapters ahead. in facti'm not quite sure which guys is gonna win kayori over. so ineed some help. tell me which guy either ryku or korou or maybe even shippo should be with kayori, and tell me **why**!i'll take them into consideration but** i can't make any promises that that's the way it's gonna end up! **

Heritage

Chapter 19: The Slayer's Village

Kayori quietly followed Ryku who apparently didn't notice that he was being followed. Kayori in fact was only a few feet behind him but after thinking it over a bit she didn't want to get too close or he might accidentally take her for a threat.

'_Man is Ryku always this clueless!'_ Kayori thought doubling back until they were several yards apart, but then again why was she so nervous about revealing herself… maybe it was because she had developed feelings for him and he was flirting with her cousin Somaru! Just thinking about it made her cringe.

'_Why are you so worked up about the Kayori?!' _she thought accusingly, _'It's not like he didn't see you with Korou! How could he have feelings for you in return anyway? Why are following him in the first place?' _she looked back at her feet feeling hot tears sting her cheeks. Then she remembered what Shippo said back at camp last night… 'Honestly! Did you know Miroku did the same thing to every woman he came across! But after they supposedly destroyed Naraku he only asked Sango and that was the only time he meant it. He had never asked Sango before that though.'

Kayori pondered it for a minute. Apparently Miroku had made the right choice with Sango, they had still been so much in love then. She had even asked her mother why they hadn't had more children. Kagome's reply had been a sad one, Sango had had a hard time after she'd had Ryku. There had been three little girls but one by one they had died of some kind of contagious illness. Luckily it hadn't taken Ryku, but he had become very sick around that time. Kagome said that she and Keade had gone to help them but Kayori had been too little to remember.

Kayori shook her head trying to lose the memory. She heard a twig crack and she looked up to see the path ahead unoccupied.

"Shit!" she hissed angrily and ran ahead, but Ryku was nowhere to be seen. "Great Kayori! You don't know the way to the demon Slayer's Village! You're gonna get lost!" she said jogging up the path.

"Kayori-sama! It's been so many years!"

Kayori stopped and her eyes crossed slightly at the brownish lump on her nose. A flea slowly came into focus, Kayori screamed and swatted it away. The flea moaned and fell to the ground.

"That's disgusting! I have fleas! Oh my god what am I gonna do! I took a bath just last night! I shouldn't have fleas!" Kayori yelled.

"Kayori-sama, I'm not your average garden flea! I'm a servant of your father, Inuyasha! I am Myouga the demon flea!" it said disperately trying not to get squished by Kayori who was hopping around. She stopped suddenly and looked down at the flat flea in front of her.

"Myouga?" she repeated.

"Yes Kayori-sama, Myouga's my name. I have traveled many miles to find you, but I didn't expect you to be alone. I had heard you were traveling with others, what happened?" he said leaping up onto her shoulder.

"I went with Ryku to the Slayer's Village, but I got separated."

"Hmm, I know the way to the Slayer's Village, I can show you but what would your friend want with it?"

"His mother—" she didn't even need to finish.

"Sango!" he yelled happily, "Well let's go! Get the lead out, well you!" he said tugging on a piece of her silver hair.

Within an hour they had made it to the walls of the village, but it seemed to be abandoned.

"I wonder if we passed him on the trail?" Kayori said quietly.

"No, he's here!" Myouga said and Kayori slid through a crack in the wall. She looked around to get a better view only to see that the village had been massacured years ago. She hurried up to the first hut that was still standing. She could hear someone moving in side. Pulling aside the door flap, she peered in to see Ryku in clothes very different from the ones she had last seen him in.

He turned around and Kayori quickly hid herself. He stepped out of the hut not noticing that Kayori was hiding a few feet away.

Kayori peered around the corner and Ryku came into view again. Her eyes widened at the weapon on his back.

"What is that thing?" she asked quietly to the flea on her shoulder.

"That is the Hirokotsu, (a/n: is that spelt right? please tell me!) The weapon that Sango wielded such grace and skill," Myouga said proudly.

"It looks so heavy! I have a hard time with the Tetsuaiga, I'd have a really hard time with that!" Kayori said quickly and quietly.

"Where is the Tetsuiaga?" Myouga asked.

"Koji has it! He's the only one who can use it as well as my father did! Besides I'm not much of a swords person anyway! I haven't had much training, and the Tetsuiaga weighs like fifty pounds when I use it but Koji says it's as light as a feather, but I think he's just acting macho!" she said, "Hey why are you shaking like that?"

"And just what do you use to defend yourself?!" he said panicking.

Kayori considered it for a bit, it hadn't occurred to her that she been left pretty close to defenseless. "I really don't know, I'm pretty good at archery but I don't have a bow or arrows with me," she said quietly.

"What!"

"What do you mean 'What!'?"

"I mean if you can defend yourself than I'm outta here!" Myouga said leaping from her shoulder.

"Fine! Be that way! It's a pity that my brother is probably miles away and me and Ryku are the only ones here…" she said and Ryku stopped in his tracks.

"What do you mean?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, well, seeing as how I can't protect you, the only ones who can are either miles away or one of them is right here," she said slyly pointing at Ryku who was still unaware of their presence.

"Oh fine! I'll stay here with you for awhile at least," he said crossing all four of his arms.

Kayori simply smiled and went back to watching Ryku.

He stood there very quiet, leaving an eerie silence over the abandoned village. With one sudden movement the Hirokotsu flew into the air and shredded the target to pieces then caught it smoothly. Kayori watched enchanted by his almost fluid movements.

"Sango must have trained him very well, he wields it just as well as he does!" Myouga said quietly, once again taking his place on her shoulder.

"It's amazing! I could never imagin…" Kayori was cut off by a small purring. _'Do fleas purr?' _she thought.

Suddenly something was rubbing against her leg, a shiver ran down her spine as turned around not knowing what to expect. The cutest demon cat sat there innocently, staring at her with big red eyes. She gently stroked it's back and it purred some more.

"Kilala!" Myouga yelled happily and leapt onto her back. Kilala mewed softly and leapt into her arms curled up close to her.

"She's so cute!" Kayori cried softly scratching behind her ears. Then she turned back to Ryku who was tear targets apart at amazing speeds.

"You better watch out Naraku!" Kayori heard him say with her sensitive ears.

She decided that it was best to show her self now, she stepped out from her hiding place directly behind him. "I'll say!" she said cheerfully.

Ryku leapt nearly a foot in the air at the sound of her voice. "Kayori! You startled me!" he said turning around. "Did you follow me here?"

Kayori nodded and let Kilala down from her arms. "You look like quite the Taijiya! (a/n: tell me if it's spelt wrong) I think your mother would be really proud of you!" she said smiling.

"Thanks!" he said blushing as he scratched the back of his head. "Why did you follow me?"

Kayori shrugged, "I'm not sure, I just got this feeling that I should follow you." Kayori's stare suddenly became very serious, "But if you don't want me here, then I won't stay and bother you!" she said crossing her arms and turned to leave.

"No! Wait!" Ryku yelled back and grabbed her hand to stop her. She looked at him wide-eyed, she was a little shocked that he'd done that. He looked back down at his hand, which held her hand, a blush slowly crept over his features. Their fingers were slightly intertwined, such a gesture was considered intimate. Kayori blushed as well and gently pulled her hand back. "You don't have to leave! I wouldn't mind if you stayed," he said quickly at his defense.

Kayori blushed even harder, "Okay, I'll stay!" she said quickly, and _'Did Ryku sigh? With relief or is he sighing because he's disappointed?'_ Kayori thought.

Meanwhile Koji found himself in a very intense argument with Korou, whom he'd decided was his new rival.

"Did you eat that?!"

"So what if I did?!"

"You idiot! That was for everyone!"

"So?!"

"What do you expect us to eat?!"

"That!"

"Than you get to prepare it!"

"Fine I well! And it'll be ten times as good as yours, dog breath!"

"Don't wolves eat their meat raw!"

"So do dogs and foxes! So what does it matter! The sensitive one and the human are gone!"

"So I prefer to cook my meat instead of eating like a barbarian!"

"I other words your little stomach can't take it!"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" Somaru yelled out loud. Everyone became very quiet and still. "You both have succeded in giving me a head ache! Just eat the damn meat!"

Everyone was very quiet, Korou slowly cut up the uncooked rabbit that Taimiko had caught and handed everyone an equal piece. Everyone ate without complaint. Shippo swallowed hard with each stringy, bloody, chewy bite, Koji ate with a look of disgust on his face, Korou ate very quietly with his head hanging, Taimiko ate everything quickly and even asked if they had seconds, while Somaru looked as if she'd dug her own grave.

After dinner everyone was very quiet again. Koji had begun to feel the effects of the raw meat making his stomach cramp. 'Damn it all! I shouldn't have eaten that, I have human stomach and humans aren't supposed to eat raw meat!' he thought the color flushing from his cheeks. He rolled over and crawled hands and knees over to the nearest shrub. He waited a minute and then his body began to shake.

"Koji are you okay?" he heard Shippo say, he tried to reply but instead of words coming from his mouth it was the contents of his stomach.

Trouble: well that's the end of that! everyone should start feeling sorry for koji! Poor koji we all know what its like to vomit in public, hehehe (nervously) I only did it once!

Hero: which time was that?

Trouble: (growls and starts to beat hero to a plup) anyway (sweetly) until the next chapter!


	20. Twenty: Jumbled Feelings

Trouble: (sneaks up to the computer looking around nervously, sighs and starts to type until…) NOOO! I forgot what I was gonna write!

Hero: (begins laughing uncontrollably) Trouble's having writer's block! HAHAHAHA! (shoe flies out of no where knocking hero out)

Trouble: (banging her head against the wall) I got it! (rubs her head and starts to type) I don't own inuyasha.

Heritage

Chapter 20: Jumbled Feeling

Koji's bout with food poisoning they were on their way. He hadn't spoken to Korou at all, _'First he fondles my sister than mocks me by making me eat raw meat!' _ he thought furiously kicking the ground. At least she wasn't around so he couldn't "accidentally" kiss her again. He looked up suddenly and realized that the group was no longer behind him. He smiled, he knew the way to the village where they were supposed to meet Kayori and Ryku. This at least gave him time to take a detour and have some time to himself.

He walked through the trees when a new scent reached his nostrils. A human.

He looked up ahead at the path before him, but no one was there. He looked up in the trees, nothing. The scent suddenly disappeared. He felt his stomach turn with nervous as he began to feel ill at ease.

His hearing suddenly became more aware as his eyes jumped from one noise to another.

He felt eyes prod his back and he spun around to see who ever it was leap into the boughs of the tree above their heads.

"Who are you?!" Koji demanded from the trees. The leaves stirred and a figure dressed in black shot from the tree and landed behind Koji. Before he had time to react he felt cold steel up against his throat.

"Who are you? Just why are you here? And if you serve Naraku…" Koji felt another blade only inches from his back. "…I'd have to take revenge for my family and friends for what he did to them!" whoever was talking to him, was definitely a girl.

"Naraku? My master?" Koji said somewhat confused and he felt anger run through his veins. "Why would I serve the bastard that tried to kill me?!" he snapped, but he didn't struggle.

The girl didn't say anything, but he could tell that she was rather taken aback.

"What do you mean?" she asked slowly.

"Maybe I'll tell you if you let me go!" Koji snapped.

"That's the oldest trick in the book! Did you actually expect me to believe that you'd tell me! You're probably going to attack me!" she hissed in his ear.

"No, I'm not going to attack you! It's just that blade that's about to plunge into my back!" he snapped. His captor considered it for a moment and took the knife away, then leapt into the tree branches above him. He spun around to see the girl up in the tree. She was dressed in proper ninja grab and a maroon mask over her face. Koji looked up at her curiously, he could only see her electric blue eyes seeing as how her other features were covered.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"Sayo of the Northern Ninja Clan," she said staring expectantly at him. "And you?"

Koji for several seconds, tried to think of a fancy way to put his mismatched group of friends.

"Did you forget your own name or something?!" she demanded at his sudden hesitation.

"My name is Koji," he said quickly at his defense.

She huffed, obviously she didn't believe him. "Why are you here?" she asked sitting cross-legged in the tree.

"I came here with some friends," he answered smoothly. "Your turn, what are you doing here? Isn't the Northern Ninja Clan supposed to be, you know, north?"

For this he got a rather large rock thrown in his face. "Never meddle in a woman's private affairs!" Koji rubbed his head, he was never very good with girls, most girls shunned him away. That had also left a few complications when it came to his sister and cousin, who both had the alpha-female attitude, which lead him to think that it might run in the genes.

"Okay next question… Why did you assume that I was with Naraku?" he asked.

Her bright blue eyes stared at him for a long time. "You're a demon!" she hissed. Koji sighed, he was used this kind of treatment.

"Actually, I'm less than half demon. My father was the hanyou and my mother was completely human," he said leaning against a tree. Now why would Naraku want something so pathetic serving under him, not that I'd actually want to serve that bastard anyway!" he snapped bitterly.

Sayo said nothing, obviously thinking this whole thing over thoroughly. "What did he do to you?"

"Kidnapped my parents, me and my sister are trying to find them," he sighed, "I was never able to meet them, Kayori did though."

Sayo remained quiet even more, "My parents and village were slaughtered by him and his servants," she let her head hang down.

"I'm sorry, I can understand why you want to get your revenge. But you're not alone. Lots of people are after him, my friends all lost loved ones to him."

Sayo looked at him oddly from her spot in the trees. She remained silent for what seemed like hours to them both. But the moment was cut short as several ninja stars raced at Koji. He dodged but just barely, he got hit in the left shoulder the other in his right leg. The rest were in the trunk of the tree behind him.

"Eikai! No!" Sayo screamed as another ninja shoot out of the bushes to attack Koji but stopped short of the girls yell, which was a good thing for Koji.

"Damn it Sayo! Are you protecting this pathetic vermin?" the boy named Eikai yelled. Sayo nodded, she leapt down from her place at the tree and landed next to Koji.

"You little…" Koji snapped, taking his hand away from the wound, wincing as it bleed even harder.

Eikai drew a concealed knife, and prepared to throw it at Koji but Sayo stepped in his way.

A rustling in the bushes caught all their attention as Shippo with Taimiko on his back came into the clearing looking worried.

"Koji!" Taimiko yelled happily and leaping off of Shippo's back to greet him. Koji stared at them wide eyed then at the two ninja fighters only to see they weren't there. He didn't have time to think as Shippo and Taimiko came over him acting like his small wounds were serious.

"Where'd they go?" Koji asked baffled.

"Where'd who go?" Shippo asked feeling his forehead, "Did you eat some of Korou's cooking again?"

"I heard that!" Korou said scrabbling out of the bushes closely followed by Somaru gracefully leaping over them.

Koji looked wildly for a sign of Sayo or the boy. He looked up to see a maroon scarf snagged in the boughs above him. The same one she was wearing over her face. He stood up, and yanked down.

"What's that?" Korou asked.

"None of your business!" Koji snapped, if it had been someone else he would have told them in a different manner.

"Don't get your underwear in bunch!" Korou snapped back, "Man, just because I accidentally—"

"YOU PERV!"

"Shut up! Both of you!" Somaru cut in and then turned to leave. "We have to get there soon or Kayori and that pathetic excuse for a houshi's son are going to leave us!" Everyone got up and obeyed. If Somaru hadn't had been there then they would still be back at camp arguing how to eat their dinner.

_WITH KAYORI AND RYKU _

"Now Ryku! We don't have time!" Kayori yelled waiting for her friend to stop flirting with the village girls.

"Just one more minute!" Ryku said as he casually walked into a bathhouse. Kayori huffed in anger, but was slightly satisfied when she heard several crashes that sounded exactly like Ryku's head.

"HENTAI!"

He came flying out of the bathhouse so fast none of the nearby villagers knew what happened. He slowly lifted himself off the ground and looked up to see the husbands of the bathhouse women clinching their fists.

"Kayori!" he yelled only to see her walking away. She picked up the Hiraikotsu and waved, followed by Kilala. He turned his attention back to the angry men. "Can't we settle this over some tea, or maybe something stronger, like sake?" he said desprately, scrambling away.

Kayori stomped away angrily, not paying much attention to where she was going and ended up bumping into a very well toned chest. She looked up nervously to see Korou staring down at her— he was just as shocked as she was. His eyes moved from her to Ryku's Hiraikotsu and began to feel very nervous.

"Sorry Korou," she said and walked around him to greet her brother and the others.

"Where's Ryku? And what the heck is that thing?" Koji asked indicating to the giant boomerang.

"Ryku's getting acquainted with the village men," she said calmly.

"Don't you mean village _women_?" Shippo asked.

Kayori shook her head, "He already did that, now he's getting to know their husbands!" she said with a smile. Everyone looked up to see a bunch of men chasing Ryku around the village while yelling impolite words at him.

"Should we help him?"

"He probably deserves it for attacking a bathhouse!"

Everyone pretended not to notice Ryku until they were ready to leave.

Trouble: AHHHHHH! Brain fart! I haven't been able to write anything lately!

Hero: I think what she's trying to say is that she needs inspiration.

Trouble: To bad I don't have a really good muse that's always full of great ideas!

Hero: That would be helpful (oblivious)

Trouble: (sigh) anyway I want to know what you think… Kayori/Ryku or Kayori/Korou! And tell why that's your opinion. Please help me!


	21. TwentyOne: Damaged Pride

Aivsy: YAY! I'm so happy for all the reviews and I got some great suggestions too! Looks like everyone likes Korou/Kayori! But it's gonna get a lot more complicated! Also!… No one wants any Somaru pairings! I wasn't planning anything for her in the first place! (That would be way to much work for me!)

Also... I'm a terrible author, mainly because it takes forever for me to update! but please please please forgive me!

Anyway please enjoy the next chapter! We left off with Kayori and Ryku rejoining the group after Koji's run in with the ninja girl Sayo!

Disclaimer: Nope I still don't own Inuyasha!

* * *

Chapter 21: Damaged Pride 

"What are you saying Shippo!" Korou screamed so loud that his words echoed around the forest.

"Do you mind 'flea bag'!" Koji yelled just as loud. Shippo looked slightly nervous, at the two boys wishing he hadn't brought up the subject of Kouga and Kagome. (Bad idea Shippo!)

"What'd you call me 'mutt face'?" Korou yelled in his defense.

"Uhhhh, calm down you two! Kayori well be upset if she hears you two arguing!" Shippo said quickly.

"Shut up 'fox boy'! Like I care what she'll do!" Korou snapped.

"Shippo has a name, 'flea bag'! You'd better respect him!" Koji yelled, Korou face blew up in anger, he was about to respond when "someone" came back from the village.

Kayori's eyebrows twitched with annoyance at seeing the two preparing to duke it out. One hand clinched into a fist, the other was firmly fastened around poor Ryku's ear! "You know what… I have been stressed out enough with this hentai, and I come back to you two fight like a pair of stray cats! Even Somaru and I have learned to get along! And you know what else… All of you smell like you've been rolling in garbage!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Korou curiously sniffed his armpit, Koji fell over in surprise, and Ryku dipped his head in shame.

At that same moment Taimiko and Somaru just happened to come into the clearing. If there was one thing that really hurt a young man's pride it was being told you stink by one pretty girl and another pretty girl over hears it.

The three boy stand up and walk away with their heads hanging in shame. "You too Shippo!" Somaru said coldly. Shippo joined the others without complaint.

"This is all your fault flea bag!" Koji hissed!

"Yea right mutt face!" Korou sneered.

"I HEARD THAT!" Kayori screamed after them. They all sighed and remained silent.

They reached their destination- the hot spring, all of them grumbled as they got in.

"That was embarrassing!" Ryku said making ripple's in the warm water with his hand. All of them nodded.

"What is it with women these days? It's like they live to strip even the greatest man of his pride!" Shippo said wisely, "Funny though, I don't remember Kagome and Sango embarrassing Inuyasha or Miroku this much!"

"Maybe it skips a few generations?" Korou said, they all nodded in agreement.

"Of course Kagome did use the word 'sit' a lot with Inuyasha, and Sango sure did slap Miroku a lot, but I don't know who was more embarrassed," Shippo said tapping his chin thoughtfully.

"Sorry Shippo, but if I really needed a stroll down memory lane than I would have asked for it!" Koji said slightly annoyed.

Suddenly there was a rustling in the bushes nearby. "Now Kayori, if you really wanted to see us bathe you should have said something," Ryku said pervertedly. Koji calmly tossed a small rock at his head.

"That's not Kayori, it's not her scent!" Korou snapped.

Ryku's cheeks turned a dark cherry color.

"So now you've memorized my sisters scent!" Koji sneered.

"I only see her everyday! Of course I'll notice if it's her scent or not!" Korou said in his defense.

"Bet'cha like it don't 'cha!" Koji said losing most of his grammar skills.

"Well I must admit she does smell nice! Maybe I'll make her my woman!" Korou smiled and Koji lost most of his talking ability.

"Pervert… wolf… Kayori… not… woman… yours… sick!" Koji sputtered.

"You two must be shameless! Arguing over a woman while the two of you are completely naked!" Ryku said, his eyes closed in annoyance.

"Uhhh, guys, where are our clothes?" Shippo asked looking around wildly.

All of them looked up startled. As if to answer Shippo's question, a strange monkey like creature leapt out of the bushes with all their clothes on it's back. It laughed at them and rushed off in the direction of the camp, where Kayori, Somaru, and Taimiko were waiting for them and probably cooking dinner.

"Come back here you dirty rodent!" Korou yelled as he, and Ryku leapt out of the hot spring to chase it down.

"You guys do realize that…" Koji started to say but they didn't hear it. "Apparently not!"

"Uhh, Koji, those weren't our clothes," Shippo said nervously.

"Huh!" Koji looked at where Shippo was staring and noticed a pile of clothes that belonged to all of them, right where they'd placed them. They quickly got dressed and grabbed Ryku and Korou's clothes, hoping to catch them before they ran into camp, but at that very second Kayori's scream echoed around the tree tops.

…Meanwhile

Kayori sat watching to fire burning. "Do you think they're still embarrassed about that?" she asked quietly.

"If they are that's their own fault, they have to get it in their heads that we're in charge!" Somaru snapped.

"_CATCH THAT MONKEY!" _

Suddenly a white monkey burst into the campground carrying a pile of clothes on it's back. It leapt into the trees leaving the clothes behind. Kayori curiously plucked the clothes off the ground. "Never seen such fine silks before," she said. Somaru joined her and nodded in agreement.

"Uh-oh," Taimiko said.

Suddenly a naked duo of Ryku and Korou stumbled into the camp. Somaru quickly covered Taimiko's eyes as Kayori screeched in horror.

Both boys looked down and tried to cover themselves desperately. "That monkey stole our clothes!" they yelled un unison.

"You mean these clothes?" Somaru said holding up the kimono that the monkey had dropped. It had Sakura patterns along the hem and was a bright pink. Not only that, it was even too small for Taimiko. Both boys exchanged nervous glances.

"What happened?" Taimiko asked prying at Somaru's hand that covered her eyes.

Koji and Shippo suddenly appeared from the bushes holding up Ryku and Korou's clothes. "Do us all a favor well you!" Koji tossed them the proper clothing. Everyone turned a bright red.

It took an hour for the two to get dressed from their place in the bushes. And it took just as long for Kayori to get over the intital shock.

After a uncomfortably long and silent meal they began to prepare their beds.

Kayori climbed under her bed linens and dragged the thick blanket over her head. She waited for her friends to fall asleep.

It was an hour later that Shippo's soft snores came through the confines of her blankets. Finally she poked her head out to breath the fresh night air. With a sigh she laid back down to look up at the stars. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. Within seconds a naked Ryku streaked across the horizon behind her eye lids.

"Stupid Idiots! No respect for my virgin eyes!" she hissed tossing back the covers. Kayori carefully tip-toed over the sleeping bodies.

As she neared the edge of the campsite she felt a hand wrap around her ankle! Kayori screamed and toppled face first to the ground.

"What are you up to!" Korou said staring down at her.

Kayori looked around nervously only to notice that she hadn't woken anyone except Korou. She looked up at him and rose to her feet. "I was getting some air!" she said brushing herself off.

"We thought you were trying to smother yourself or something!" He said scrathing his head a little. Kayori raised her eyebrows. "Anyway were you planning on leaving camp were you! That can be dangerous!"

"So who made you my boss!" she spat.

Suddenly something rattled in the bushes behind them. They both were so caught up in conversation that they both jumped nearly a foot in the air in shock.

"What was that!" Kayori hissed nervously. She suddenly realizedthat she was clingling to Korou arm.

"Are you scared?" he asked slyly.

Kayori's face became stern, "I was just surprised, not scared!" she snapped.

Another noise from the bush... They both jump and Kayori unconsiously clung to his arm again.

* * *

Aivsy: so what do you think? I really need suggestions on what to do? I've had so much school that it makes my brain fry and I can't write anything that doesn't begin with. "This is important because..." HaHa! Oh well. it looks like everyone like Korou over Ryku, but i honestly have no clue where it's gonna go, but it's not gonna be easy for Kayori.

Until next time...


	22. TwentyTwo: Naraku the Menace

I'm back again, this chapter is gonna be a little different from the rest, for one this chapter focuses on the issues with the parents. It a little weird and confusing but please bare with me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha- not now not ever

Chapter 22: Naraku the Menace

A man hung from the poisonous vines off the wall. His long silver hair covered his eyes, which were close in a painful unconsciousness. Nightmares had plagued his sleep continually since he had arrived there. In his opinion it was worse than hell, yet he couldn't give up on life yet. Not when his family and friends needed him alive.

'You will pay! Naraku!' he thought viciously bearing his fangs, and flexing his claws even though the vines that bound him cut deep into his flesh. Kagome's face appeared in front his, her soft eyes penetrating his soul. Tears slid smoothly down her pale face. Inuyasha wanted to reach out a wipe them away even though he knew she was just a dream. She slowly began to fade into the darkness leaving Inuyasha feeling empty and numb.

"Kagome!" he whispered softly.

"Seeing things again, Inuyasha?" a cold voice hissed from the shadows. A man dressed in the pelt of a white baboon stepped forward. A low growl came from deep within the prisoner's throat.

"Naraku!" he hissed. He struggled in his binds trying to get at the man who was the cause of all the suffering.

A young girl stepped forward and stood next to her master. Her charcoal eyes gave off no emotion, and her fingers gingerly held a mirror in front of her.

"I thought you'd like to see how your children are doing," he with malicious smile. "Kanna!" he signaled to the girl next to him.

Without hesitation she lifted the mirror for the half demon to see.

"_What was that!" __Kayori quietly hissed grasping the arm of a tall young boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes, _to Inuyasha immediately thought of his old rival Kouga just by looking at him.

"_Are you scared?" the boy asked slyly. _

"_No! I was just… just… surprised!" Kayori snapped in her defense. _

_Suddenly the bush rustled again and the boy carefully approached. He pulled aside the branches to reveal nothing._ _"See, it was probably a weasel or something," the boy said like it was nothing. _

"_Don't you smell that, Korou!" she hissed looking up into the tree tops nervously. The boy called Korou looked up and sniffed the air as well. _

"_Yeah," he said turning around, "What are you doing?" he snapped at Kayori. _

_She was bent over another young boy. "Waking everyone up!" she turned back to the sleeping boy. "Koji-kun! Koji wake up!" she hissed shaking the boy who slowly opened his eyes. _

"_What is it?" he asked rising from his bedroll. _

"_Something's in the bushes!" she hissed moving to wake up the others. _Inuyasha gasped as the boy stood up. A pair of white dog-ears appeared in his messy black tresses. _He stood up pulling on a white haori quickly and shaking Shippo awake as his sister moved to wake Ryku and another girl with long white hair. _

_Koji joined Korou in watch, by then everyone was awake and waiting nervously for whatever it was to reveal it's self. _

_Suddenly the thing moved again giving off It's position as it moved into the darkness. _

"_There it is!" Koji yelled and the two boys gave chase. _

"_Wait!" Kayori called and ran after them, leaving the others in the clearing. _

"_He's here!" Korou said looking up into the trees catching its scent. Then a breathing noise came from behind Kayori. _

_She felt her spine tingle and her limbs felt numb. _

_Koji and Korou slowly turned around to face Kayori with wide eyes._

"That's enough Kanna!" Naraku hissed, the girl nodded and her mirror became blank before Inuyasha could see the face of the attacker.

"Damn you to hell!" the half demon hissed in anger and frustration.

"Don't worry Inuyasha you'll see your son Koji very soon," Naraku said calmly.

Inuyasha growled and struggled against his restraints. "What does that mean Naraku? What about Kayori and Kagome!" he sneered.

Naraku laughed, "I no longer have any intention of keeping your little daughter alive. She doesn't have the power to use the Tetsuiaga, and the purification powers she posses are only a liability to me. As for your mate I decided to let her live just to make sure you know your place!"

Inuyasha's amber eyes widened in fear, "You wouldn't dare!" he hissed bearing his fangs.

Naraku laughed again, "I can see your fear Inuyasha! Your precious little girl's final moments are flashing by as we speak!"

Inuyasha did the only thing he could think of…scream, curse, and struggle. "You BASTARD! Never! Lemme go! Damn you! NARAKU!"

* * *

Kagome could hear Inuyasha's screams echo into the tiny prison where'd she was kept. She wanted the strength to fight against Naraku but her frail body wouldn't allow it.

She become all to thin since the night Naraku had attacked, due to the fact that she'd hardly eaten a proper meal. She tried to keep her mind clear but with Inuyasha's voice brought a fresh wave of tears.

She let her body slump against the hard wall of the prison. "Inuyasha…" she whispered softly as tears slid gently down her cheeks. Then slowly let her self fall into another painfully sleep.

* * *

Miroku clung even tighter to Sango as she slept in his arms. Occasionally she would mumble 'Kohaku' or 'father' in her sleep. Painful memories haunted her dreams and Miroku could see as her grasp on his robes tightened.

But he was honestly afraid to fall asleep, he feared that nightmares would plague him. Nightmares of losing Sango, or his own son being sucked into the Kazanna that now curse him and Miroku both. He'd decided that if he fell asleep that his wife might be snatched away as he dreamt. The risk was simply to great for him to take such chances.

Suddenly he heard footsteps slowly coming down the narrow corridor. Miroku pulled Sango closer, protectively.

"No need to panic monk!" a familiar voice hissed from the shadows. Slowly a young woman stepped forward and smirked.

"Kagura!" Miroku said in shock. By this time Sango began to awaken. "You're supposed to be dead!"

The wind sorceress laughed, "Of course I was! That little girl certainly made it look like I was actually trying to kill her."

"What?" Sango hissed.

"For my plan to work Inuyasha's daughter had to live! So far everything has gone exactly according to plan!" Ksgura explained.

"What is that bastard, Naraku planning!" Miroku hissed.

"Who said anything about Naraku? I've been trying to foil his plans since Inuyasha's little runts were born!" Kagura said fanning herself.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sango asked defensively.

Kagura sighed, "It's simple, I had to get both of them out of the way when Naraku attacked! It was his intention to kill both Koji and Kayori at that massacre. But my plan worked perfectly, both of them were far away and Naraku was foiled!"

Miroku and Sango exchanged nervous glances, than returned their attention back to Kagura. "You attacked Kayori because you knew her demon blood would react, and that Inuyasha would start to worry and send her back to the world beyond the well!" Miroku said shocked.

Kagura nodded. "Than why did you nearly kill her yourself?" Sango demanded suddenly.

"Because that little boy of yours was nearby, he would get her back to safety. Everything I did had a reaction that was planned to perfection. For fourteen years I spent my time to make sure that everything was set." Kagura explained.

"What about Inuyasha's son Koji, he disappeared long ago. From what you're saying, you know he's alive." Miroku added wisely.

Kagura nodded, "Him and the girl are both alive and well. Now he's learned about Koji's condition and Naraku heeds him alive for his newest plot to be successful," she said propping against the wall.

"What is wrong with Koji?" Sango asked curiously.

"He very different from others born of a half demon. He is one-forth dog demon, and yet he has the ability to become full demon and stay in control of his emotions and desires. Naraku thinks that if he absorbs Koji's body to acquire the same ability," Kagura said.

Miroku rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "And what about my son? What has become of him!" Miroku finally demanded.

"Your son is still alive, and is accompanying Inuyasha's children and Sesshomaru's daughter. Although you might already have known this, but he has inherited the curse of the Kazanna," Kagura said, avoiding the gaze of the other two.

"Why have you come here, Kagura?" Sango demanded as tears filled her magenta eyes.

"I have come to get you out of here, the only way to get rid of Naraku, would be to help you!" Kagura said.

"Why would you want to destroy Naraku?" Miroku asked.

"He has my heart and my freedom. I yearn to feel my heart beat in my chest and the only way to do that is to kill Naraku. Like you monk, I am cursed and cannot truly live until he is gone!"

Miroku and Sango looked each other in the eyes and nodded. "We want to get out of here, and bring down Naraku!" Sango said for them both.

Kagura nodded. "Good, we'll need to get all of you outta here. You all look terrible!"

* * *

Well what do you think? Everyone was asking about what happened with Inuyasha and Kagome. In the next chapter…

Kayori and the gang are attacked by a two demon brothers, and Miroku and Sango make a jailbreak.

Until next time!


	23. TwentyThree: Juuroumaru and Kageroumaru

_Aivsy: Thank you everyone for all your reviews. I got a few question though, like Where is Kirara? Where is Sesshoumaru? What happened to Jaken? And such. Ha! Did you think I forgot that? Actually to tell the truth I forgot about Jaken, (Only Jaken!) but… Anyway I'll make up for it! Also I'll bet you're dying to know what happened to Kayori and the others. Oh yeah and one more thing if you're still there… Kagura, none of you were expecting her to actually be a good guy, ha!_

Chapter 23: Juuroumaru and Kageroumaru Return

'"If you follow the tunnel to the end and then tap the wall three times than you'll find a way out!"' Kagura's words rang through Miroku's head as he and Sango neared the end of what seemed like a never-ending tunnel. To an ordinary person it would have looked like a dead end but they knew otherwise.

Sango reached out rapped her knuckles against the hard wall. Three times. They waited and nothing happened. She stretched out to tap the wall again but her husband stopped her.

It was then that the wall slowly moved aside revealing the scenery beyond. Leafless trees stretched their knarled roots over the almost invisible path below them.

Miroku slowly took Sango's hand and they stepped cautiously on the path. The wall slowly moved shut behind them. They were free! Unfortunately they had to move quickly before could realize they were gone.

"What about Kagome and Inuyasha?" Sango asked quickly as they moved swiftly down the path.

"Kagura said they were to heavily guarded, and we don't have enough strength for another run in with Naraku," Miroku said, although he was just as worried.

Sango remained silent as they ran down the path hoping that there weren't that many demons that occupied the woods. They quickly reached the end of the woods only to come to an even more depressing atmosphere. It was the site of a battle that must have taken place recently.

"I have a bad feeling about this place Miroku. We get out of here as quickly as possible," Sango said pulling her sleeve over her mouth to stop the smell of rotting corpses.

Miroku nodded in agreement, then unexpectedly kneeled before her.

"Huh?" Sango raised her eyebrows in question.

"You must be tired dear. Here you can ride on my back and rest for awhile," Miroku smiled as Sango slowly crawled onto his back.

Suddenly she felt two hands on her rear and her face fell. 'Great! We've been married for nearly seventeen years and he's still trying to grab my ass. I'm going to have some real problems with him when all of this is over.' She thought with despair.

* * *

"Wait Koji! Kayori!" Ryku yelled as he watched his friends disappear into the trees. He quickly grabbed the Hiraikoutsu. "Kirara!" he yelled for his new feline companion. The fire cat transformed and hurried to Ryku. But as soon as he'd seated himself something shot through his left shoulder. 

"Ryku!" Shippo yelled and was quickly at his friend's side.

"What was it!" Somaru yelled desperately trying to find the weapon, which had completely pierced Ryku's shoulder and shot into a nearby shrub. "I can't smell it!"

Ryku was too shocked speak or move. Kirara growled at the bush where Somaru searched.

Suddenly something flew into the treetops above. No one moved as they waited breathlessly for the attacker to make their next move.

Somaru's eyes widened as she noticed where Taimiko was standing. "Taimiko!" she hissed.

The small wolf child looked up into the trees and her eyes grew wide. She screeched and ran to safety behind Somaru. Just in time too, as the monster flew straight into the ground where Taimiko had stood only seconds before.

"What is that thing!" Ryku yelped after recovering from his shock.

"Oh no!" Shippo gulped in fear.

* * *

Kayori felt cold breath against the back of her neck as who or what ever was behind her slowly crept closer. 'Don't panic and Don't show your fear! Keep a level head!' Kayori thought back to when she was a little kid and her father was teaching her to fight. 

_-Flash Back-_

_Kayori made a fist of her small hand and taking proper stance. A determined look was plastered to her face. Gathering all her strength she threw her fist forward hitting it's mark squarely in the palm of her father's hand. _

_Inuyasha smiled, "That's it. You're getting stronger everyday," he said. Kayori's 'fighting face' disappeared as she smiled a somewhat tooth-less smile. (She lost about three baby teeth that month)_

"_Just remember when you do find yourself in a situation where you have no choice but to fight 'Don't Panic and Don't show your fear! Keep a level head!'" Kayori nodded._

"_Or you could do what Inuyasha always did… Charge into battle without a strategy, and hope you hit something!" Shippo said happily. _

_A vein popped in the half demons head, and he clinched his fists. "Shippo, would you please come with me for a minute?" Inuyasha said with his eyebrow twitching. _

"_Sure!" Shippo smiled. Inuyasha smirked and lead Shippo far away from Kayori and Kagome's careful watch. _

_-End Flash Back-_

'Or that!' Kayori thought, and completed a full spin kick, hitting her attacker in the side of the face.

Koji and Korou gaped at her.

The attacker flew to the side into a tree. But that wasn't nearly enough to keep him down. He slowly stepped up to his full height.

He was tall, with long hair that was almost violet colored. He wore a strange mask over his mouth. Of course Kayori didn't give him time to attack as she hit in the forehead.

What she didn't expect was the fact that she had left herself wide open. That was something that she forgot to consider.

Before she realized it she caught a left hook in the stomach. She froze for a second, completely stunned by the blow. Her vision blurred slightly then went black. She fell forward over the masked man's arm.

"Kayori!" Korou and Koji screamed in unison. The two teenagers lunged forward. Korou reached him first. He punched only to have his fist caught and violently turned until it snapped.

The young wolf demon howled, Koji saw his chance to attack and severed the attackers right arm. Korou leapt back clasping his injured wrist.

Oddly enough the attacker didn't seemed faised by his sudden absence of an arm. He threw Kayori over his shoulder, and leapt backward into the trees.

"Oh no you don't!" Korou yelled following him.

As Korou, the most agile followed him through the trees, Koji stayed on the ground, hoping to attack from below.

"Oh no!" Shippo said shaking. "That's Kageroumaru, he attacked Inuyasha and Kagome a long time ago. He's supposed to be dead!"

"Yeah well so is Naraku!" Somaru snapped.

"But if he's here that means Juurou—" Shippo didn't have time to finish his sentence as something crashed through the trees above.

"YOU BASTARD!" Korou's voice rang through the leaves. Suddenly, Koji burst through the trees behind them.

"He knocked out Kayori and now he's got her!" Koji explained hurriedly as he rushed through the clearing tetsuaiga in hand. All of a sudden he felt a hand on his shoulder holding back.

"That's Juuromaru and his brother Kageroumaru, they are both incarnations of Naraku, you can't just swing and hope you hit something," Shippo said.

"Korou's got a broken wrist and can't do it on his own," Koji shouted at the young kitsune.

"And from the sounds of it Kayori just woke up and isn't very happy!" Sure enough nasty words filled the clearing. Then the sound of two bodies falling, and one hitting the ground hard enough to break bones.

Koji was just about to run off to check on his sister when something whizzed past his leaving a narrow cut along his sensitive black dog-ear. He suddenly growled instinctively in pain.

* * *

"Kayori! Are you okay?" She opened her eyes to see Korou looking down at her concerned. 

"What happened to him?" she asked referring to the attacker.

"He certainly isn't moving! Hopefully he's dead!"

Kayori noticed that he was holding his arm close to his body, "What happened!" she demanded from the wolf prince, looking at his wrist that was bent at an odd angle.

"It's nothing! Don't touch it!" he said now scrambling as far as he could from the girl.

"Don't be stupid! It's broken! Let me see it!" Kayori said crawling after him until she caught him by the collar. "If you let it heal like that you won't be able to use it properly! You'd be a crippled wolf, and you can't fight Naraku as a cripple!" she snapped and Korou stopped struggling.

He carefully held his injured arm out to Kayori. She gently held his wrist with her right hand and ran her fingers along the wrist with her left. Korou refused to let him self cry in pain so he just bit his lip and let his eyes water. "Okay, this is gonna hurt a little but I have to put the bones back in place properly," she said getting ready to do exactly what she said.

"Have you ever done this before?" Korou asked almost afraid of the answer.

"Nope!" Kayori said, and before Korou could react she braced the arm with both hands and turned it back into its proper position.

The young wolf howled in pain, causing birds to get startled and fly off.

Korous eyes watered as he barked at Kayori who quickly smacked him, "Get a hold of yourself and don't you dare yip at me!" she roared. Korou whined in fear and the pain of his already broken wrist being turned violently. 'Wait a minute! The pain is gone,' sure enough his arm felt slightly numb which was either good or very bad.

"Now let me mend it!" she said ripping a narrow strip of her kimono to make a bandage. He let her wrap his arm up and she made him a make shift sling. "Does it feeling any better?" she asked tenitively.

Korou didn't want to admit it but it did feel better. He nodded sourly.

"Good now which way do we go to get out of here?" she said standing up.

The wolf prince suddenly realized him and Kayori were lost.

"Uhhhhh… Kayori, you're not gonna believe this…"

"WHAT!"

_Aivsy: Sorry it took so long for me to update, I hope you liked it. I've just had a lot going on so on top of school, homework, family and all of my other fics… the updates might take awhile. I'm really really really sorry! But I'll try to have a new chapter up every other week. Please bare with me, I love reading all your reviews, and that's what keeps the chapters coming._


	24. TwentyFour: Patching Up

I'm late on an update… I know… Three months late… so as long as I don't have any excuses we'll just get moving then.

Also, in case you haven't noticed, I don't own Inuyasha

Inuyasha: Heritage

Chapter Twenty-four: Patching Up

* * *

"This creep's body is letting of some bad fumes!" Korou said covering his mouth and nose. "Must be some kind of defense!… Hey 'Yori? Are you alright?" 

The girl nodded her face was half covered by her sleeve. "It's starting to make me sick! And I can't catch my brother's scent over this either," she mumbled through the fabric. "I have a hunch this might be one of Naraku's little rats! Dad used to tell me that sneaky tricks like this was his strong point!"

Korou growled! This meant that Naraku knew that they were still alive! _We've lost our element of surprise! _He thought.

"This is a deadly miasma! We can't just sit here and suffocate!" he felt his hand being gently wrapped in hers as she pulled him up. He followed her closely. He never would have thought that her hands could be so soft when she'd grown up learning archery and fighting techniques, it made him very aware of his rough and calloused palms.

Suddenly Kayori's hand lost its grip and she staggered a bit. She would have fallen if Korou hadn't caught her.

"Are you okay?" he said.

Kayori shook her head, "We're going in circles, and I can't breathe!"

He looked around, she was right, the miasma coming off the body was messing with their heads, not only that but they couldn't see through it. He stared into the purplish mist, he could see the silhouette of the slain demon just in front of them.

"Damn! This is starting to mess with our minds!" Korou yelled ramming his fist against a nearby tree.

"What a minute! Can you hear that!" a shrill laugh was barely audible.

"Great! Now I'm positive that I'm goin' crazy! What if we don't make it out of here!" he yelled throwing his fist against the tree again.

"Stop! You're starting to panic!" Kayori yelled, "I'm sure that laugh was real, we both could hear it!" she said standing up, holding her sleeve over her mouth and nose.

They heard the laugh again, but only this time it was a sort of sad scream that sent shivers down her spine.

Korou grabbed her shoulder with his good hand and held her back. "There's something over there!" his growled.

Kayori followed his gaze and saw a small figure standing other the freshly slain demon. "You killed my brother! You filthy wench! You will pay!"

"Kayori! DUCK!" Korou grabbed her around the waist and they both tumbled to the ground as something shot over their heads.

Kayori's head shot back up to see their attacker. A man's head, with a face identical to the previous attackers, yet the head was attached to the body of a parasite-like creature, but she couldn't stare at him for long as he threw himself at them again.

Kayori was able to jump to her feet on her own as Korou rolled to the side out of the path of the demon. Suddenly Kayori could feel something pulsing within her. He was threatening her, she suddenly and unconsciously held it back. With horror she remembered the last time that she'd had her demon heritage show it's self and refused, even for this creep, to let it happen again.

"What's wrong? " Korou yelled to her.

"Nothing!" she snapped, trying to concentrate on her options. She searched her memory for something that would help her. Without warning the creature launched itself at her without thinking she rolled to the side and was back up on one knee behind him.

A bright pink aura appeared around her hand, quickly shaping it's self into a solid bow. All the archery tournaments had finally paid off, like her parents had promised, as she pulled back the string as an arrow materialized. She let go aiming for the demon, who was pinned to the tree behind him with the arrow.

She let out a sigh of relief and sank to the ground, the arrow pinning the now dead demon dissipated, as did the bow in her hand.

"Remind me not to piss you off!" Korou said wide-eyed behind her.

"Kayori! Korou! Where are you!" Koji's rang clearly around the trees.

"Koji!" Kayori yelled happily as her dark haired brother appeared from behind the trees holding a sleeve over his mouth and nose.

He scanned the clearing looking at both Kageroumaru and Juuroumaru laying dead at both ends of the clearings. "Glad to see the two of you are okay," he said slightly nervous.

"Enough small talk!" Korou snapped.

"I think these fumes are gonna make me barf!" Kayori yelled. "Get us out of here!" Koji gladly complied and about ten minutes later they were out of the miasma.

Kayori ran to the nearest bush and puked. "I… hope… this… goes… away!" she said.

"Don't worry it's already dissipating! And we're not in it anymore so you can breathe easier," Ryku said sliding off of Kirara's back.

"Ryku! Oh my god what happened! You've been completely run through!" Kayori screeched looking up at him.

Ryku had to admit that he was in a great deal of pain but he didn't want everyone to worry. Kayori thought otherwise.

"You're still bleeding! We don't have proper medicine to help it heal! Not only that but you're full human! You won't heal as well as the rest of us well!" She pressed her hand to his forehead, he opened his mouth to complain but he was never given the chance. "The fever's already setting in! Stop trying to act like a hero! Just admit that it hurts!" she snapped beginning to tear at his kimono to examine the wound.

"What should we do?" Koji butted in.

"Is there a village nearby?" Somaru said as well.

Shippo stood aside, he could see that Ryku was in a great deal of pain, and his face was slightly flushed. The others were arguing over what to do.

"Kirara," he whispered to the fire cat, "Do you remember taking Kagome to the well?… Good, now can you take Kayori and Ryku there? They have better medicines for injured people like Ryku."

The fire cat nodded and walked over to Kayori and nudged her elbow.

"Kayori! You should take Ryku into the world beyond the well! There's much better medicine there!" Shippo said, explaining for Kirara.

Kayori's eye widened with slight hope! "Why didn't I think of that before? Come one Ryku!" she said helping to him to Kirara.

"What world beyond the well?" Koji interrupted slightly confused.

"I'll have to explain everything to you later!"

"What a minute 'Yori! You've got to tell me about this before we get too excited!" Ryku said quickly. "I am not jumping into some well, especially if there's water at the bottom!"

Kayori smiled and seated herself in front of him on Kirara's back. "Don't worry there isn't any water— just some old demon bones and some sharp rocks," she turned to Shippo, "I'll be back in a week or so— it's not very far from here, I just don't know how long it'll take to get Ryku patched up."

"Oh I thought you were gonna just push him in a creepy well and leave him there seeing as how he's useless human now!" Korou said with a smirk.

Kayori shot him a vicious glare, she opened her mouth to say something but Ryku spoke first. "Don't worry, I'll be back in a week," and slapped Korou's forehead, Leaving in it's wake a binding charm. Korou's eyes crossed as he tenderly reached up to touch the tender spot. But when his clawed finger made contact, it gently shocked his hand and head.

He yelped, and Kayori smiled, "Have a nice week!" And Kirara took off into the sky, disappearing behind a low hanging cloud.

Korou delicately reached up to his forehead and was shocked again.

"Every heard of _Trial and Error_?" Somaru murmured.

* * *

"We'll have to jump together, I don't know if you can make it on your own," she said. 

"So we jump and end up 500 years ahead?" Ryku raised his eyebrow quizzically.

"Yep, I've done it hundreds of times!"

Ryku carefully slid down Kirara's back with Kayori's help. The wound had gotten steadily worse, and he had the growing suspicion that he'd been poisoned. Kayori noticed his quiet fear and pulled his arm over her shoulder to help steady him. "You have to get worse before you can get better," she smiled slightly.

"Way worse," he said feeling his stomach turn violently.

Then she jumped into the well, and he fell with her.

* * *

"Gram!" Kayori screamed running from the well house. 

Ms. Higarashi poked her head out the kitchen window, "Kayori! You're back, you worried me last time when you left so soon with out telling me!" she said happily.

"Gram! There isn't much time! Get whatever medicines we have that'll help with poisonings! Is uncle Souta there?"

"What are you talking about? No Souta left after breakfast this morning," she said slightly worried.

"My friend is very badly injured!" she yelled running back to the well.

The elder woman didn't need much more convincing after that. She quickly busied herself with making a bed in the living room and gathered every kind of medication she could find.

She heard the door bang open and her granddaughter appeared in the doorway with a young man at her side. Ms. Higarashi gasped, the boy couldn't have been a day over seventeen, most likely younger than that. He was also probably very handsome if his face wasn't so pale and sick. _What has she been up to?_ she thought.

"Lay him down in the living room," she said quickly, trying hard not to drop any of the bottles she was carrying. "Do you know exactly where he was injured?"

Kayori didn't answer. She grabbed the cloth around his chest and tore it down the middle. "I could have gotten it off by myself," Ryku murmured weakly.

"Then why haven't you?" she replied.

Ms. Higarashi leaned over to see the wound and had to turn away with shock, the actual lesion was smaller than she'd expected but the flesh around had bruised and turning a nasty purplish color.

"I'll go see what they have at the pharmacy, I don't think we have enough," said grabbing her purse. "Don't answer the door!"

Kayori nodded and turned back to Ryku. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I have a gapping hole in my gut," he said quietly as Kayori carefully cleaned it with the hot water and clean washcloth. He winced slightly.

"Here, take this, it's a pain killer," as she shook two orange pills from a bottle and passed them to him. He was barely able to swallow to two tiny pills before she opened a can of something and forced him to drink it. "It'll help counteract the poison," she explained. It tasted bitter yet the look on her face told him that if didn't drink it on his own then she'd make sure he did one way or another.

Sure enough the medicine made the wound feel better. He quickly drifted off to sleep; by the time he woke up he was in a different room, in a more comfortable bed, and in different clothes. He felt incredibly sore, and when he tried to sit up he was welcomed by a sharp pain in his side where his injury was.

"Feeling better?" a familiar voice said towards the door. He looked up, slightly startled.

It was Kayori leaning up against the door to the bedroom with a small smile on her face.

"How long have I been asleep?" he asked rubbing his head.

"Oh, about two days," she said examining her nails.

Ryku tried to remember the past few days, and then he noticed what Kayori was wearing. A black skirt that came up to about mid thigh, a white blouse with an emerald tie, a pair of knee high black stockings, a pair of polished black shoes, and a black blazer with a school crest over the left breast.

"What are you wearing?" he asked keeping in mind not to stare at her long, tan, perfectly sculpted legs.

"A school uniform," she said in a bored tone. "Gram insists that I go to school while I'm here."

"Ohh," not that Ryku understood that, but then again she did look nice in it, with her long silver hair braided down her back and her uniform didn't look half bad on her either.

"Well Ryku, maybe if your feeling better tomorrow I can take you out to show you Tokyo," she said with smile.

_I wish she'd smile more often, it makes her eyes shine like their suppose to. _He thought blissfully.

"Umm, Ryku? Are you okay?" her voice interrupted his fantasies of her laughing and smiling peacefully in a low cut shirt.

"Just drowsy!" he answered quickly. She raised her eyebrows and left the room. Ryku promptly smacked himself for having perverted thoughts, but it didn't make much difference.

* * *

Mwahahahahaha! So the love triangle begins, RykuxKayorixKorou start rooting for your favorites! I'll be back for another update as soon as I can get it up. Once again sorry about the long wait, this time I'll have it up sooner! 


	25. TwentyFive: Modern Weakness

Well I'm back again! Thanks to anyone who reviewed but I have something to explain. (laughs nervously) Yeah I know, it's bad that Kayori's off running around Tokyo while Kagome and Inuyasha are at the mercy of Naraku, and well, if that offended anyone in the last chapter than I'm sorry. I was simply trying to further the relationship of Kayori and Ryku and I might have gotten carried away. But they are still gonna spend the day together but that wasn't what the whole chapters gonna be about. In fact it's mostly about what Kayori has to deal with in the modern era and well you'll see…

Just to let everyone know that I did leave some blank spots in the planning and if anyone gets confused please tell, so I can perhaps fix some things.

And of course, as always **I do not own Inuyasha**.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five:Modern Weakness

Kayori counted the minutes until the school bell rang releasing them. She'd always had trouble with school, and everyone in it. It wasn't that she was a bad student; in fact she received pretty high marks. It was the fact that she was so much different from the other girls, with her hair and eyes, also her parents hardly made an appearance and she too had countless absences that were always being questioned.

"Hey Higarashi! You've been gone for the past two weeks! What'cha been up to?" said a girl named Maka whom had been her friend in grade school but now was the source of Kayori's hate of school.

"Yeah we heard there's a boy at your house!" another yelled, as they got ready for gym class. Kayori ignored them and continued with her stretches. But as hard as she tried to block them out they still got through.

"Wonder why her hairs like that," one girl whispered.

"And her eyes, it's so creepy," another whispered.

Kayori already had her back to them and prayed that they couldn't see her hurt. She tried to take her mind off of it by thinking about Koji and the others. The thought of her brother cheered her up a little, but this brought with it the thought of her parents. She felt hot tears sting her cheek. She hurriedly wiped them away hoping no saw and stood up brushing herself off. The gym teacher's whistle rang through the field.

"Soccer today girls, Ayuno, first captain, Higarashi, second!" Maka Ayuno stepped forward and made her first selection, her "best friend"… no surprise.

Kayori was surprised to be captain, it didn't happen very often. She picked the small girl that was usually picked last.

They started the game with equal teams. Even if they gave her a hard time about her appearance they knew better than to mock her on the field. Kayori had been playing sports and games with boys that had been twice her size since she was little; she was fast and agile, making her good competition. Of course this often lead to couches begging her to play on the team, which she had little or no time to.

The whistle rang again forty-five minutes later telling the girls it's time call it quits.

In the locker room Kayori pulled her regular school uniform on, all the time listening to the usual gossip going on around her.

"I heard that her mom's not really sick, that she just took off and left her with her dad who's a raging drunk," Kayori stood still for a second, almost afraid to hear more.

"Who told you that?"

"My mom, she went to school with Higarashi's mom, she said the girl was always absent for obscure reasons, and that she was supposedly hanging out with this guy that no body saw and that he apparently was really bad to her. And when she was nineteen ran off for a long time and came back with a baby!"

The girl stood in awe for a few seconds. "Hard life," one added not bothering to keep her voice down.

Kayori clutched her bag so hard that her knuckles began to turn white. She was fighting back the urge to turn around and tell everyone that her parents loved each other and that they were perfectly happy together. To tell them that her dad didn't drink and that her mom didn't leave, that she had a brother, who was just like her and didn't mind the fact that he looked different. That she wouldn't be here if she had a choice and that she hated everything about this place. She wanted to burst out screaming out the truth, that she'd spent the majority of her childhood five hundred years into the past and that she wasn't 100 human like them, that she was in fact the granddaughter of a powerful tai-youkai, and her father was his hanyou son.

She slammed her gym locker as hard as she could, attracting the attention of everyone in the room. And before anyone could say anything she turned and faced the nearby group of girls, her face dark and her eyes flashing red. She wanted to scream cry, but she held back, simply fixing them with a harsh glare. Then turned and left the room, instead of going to her next class she jumped the fence and ran home.

Higarashi shrine came into view and seemed almost like a safe haven, she quietly decided that she wasn't going back to school as long as she was here with Ryku. He was almost completely recovered so they would be heading back soon and she could resume her search for Naraku and for revenge.

She burst through the front door and slammed it shut behind her. She let her self lean against the door and catch her breath. She heard movement up stairs and her grandmother appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Kayori, you're home early is something wrong," Kayori didn't answer; she rushed past her and shut herself in her room.

She dropped to her knees and looked under the bed. She reached underneath groping the floor for what she was looking for, but felt nothing. She suddenly realized with horror that her box of photos had been left at her parents home in the feudal era. Crawling onto her bed she felt hot tears roll down her cheeks. She grabbed her pillow and pressed it to her face and screamed as loud as she could until her throat began to sting.

She slid to the side and felt the soft sheets press against her slim frame. Tears flowing freely now she made no move to stop them, she cried until she felt sleep tug at her conscious.

Ryku could hear her muffled screams, and sighed sadly to himself. He carefully got out of bed trying hard not to do more damage to himself. His whole body felt stiff, but he was glad that he was healing up this fast. Ms. Higarashi had called a house doctor, and told him that he was her nephew from Okinawa and injured himself falling from the roof while doing some handy-man work for her. Bewildered, the doctor agreed to help him.

He pulled a t-shirt over his head and stepped out into the hall. Kayori's room was down the hall from his.

As he reached the door, he lightly tapped his knuckles on the wood. No answer, he sighed again, "Kayori," he said quietly as the door creaked open.

She was lying on her bed apparently asleep, her cheek streaked with dried tears. Ryku approached slowly, gently sitting next to her. He stroked her hair away from her face, his heart ached slightly at the sad expression on her face.

His hand moved to her shoulder, he gently rubbed her shoulder, "'Yori, wake up," he said quietly. Her eyelids flickered open; her amber eyes stared at him for a second before she sat up, wiping her face with her sleeve.

"Ryku," she said softly looking away, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, but I was more concerned about you," he said really knowing what he should do to comfort her.

She stood up quickly looking away, "I'm fine, it's just been a tough day that's all, I'm perfectly fine. You shouldn't be worried about," she lied, taking all her will power not to start crying again.

Ryku stood up as well, looking at her face, his blue eyes showing genuine concern. "You can tell me what's wrong, I can help you. I'm right here for you," he said quietly.

She bit her lips forcing back tears with all her might, "No every things fine, I'm okay," she said quickly. _No I'm not! _She thought furiously. _Tell him! He's my friend; he said he'll be there for you! _She continued to bite her lip afraid to speak for she was afraid that her voice would fail her.

Ryku could see tears forming in her eyes, he wanted to take her hand or gently hug her but he didn't know how she would react to it, he didn't want her to think he was taking advantage of her. He stood quietly for a second trying to find the right words.

"You're one of the few friends I have," he heard an unfamiliar voice choked. He looked up suddenly in shock. Kayori had her hand other her mouth, tears dangling dangerously on her eyelashes.

"Kayori?" he said in slight shock.

"You the only one here that'll understand," she choked, the tears now flowing down her cheeks. She suddenly found herself perfectly encased in his arms. She didn't struggle, she didn't want to, it felt so right, to have his strong arms around her, and perfectly her head rested on his chest.

"You can always trust me Kayori," he said softly.

Right there she recalled the days events, when she was finished he felt his arms around her tightened. "It's okay, pretty soon everything well be back to normal, you can come back and stay with me in the feudal era, and you won't have to worry about any of this," he said ignoring his own sadness for his own parents mounting in his chest.

Kayori slowly pulled back so she could look him in the eyes. His handsome eye shown back clearly pained by something.

"When do you think we should be heading back?"

"I'll be ready by tomorrow if you're ready," Ryku answered. They were still holding one another and neither made a move to change that.

"Well if we leave tomorrow than we better get some supplies, would you like to come with me?" she said wiping her tears away.

He nodded with a small smile. "Good, than I better change and you'd better do the same."

Ryku dressed in a pair of jeans and white shirt that had belonged to Kayori's uncle Souta. Then pulled on a black jacket that had also been part of the loan and pair of old sneakers that were slightly too big for him. He stepped out into the hall still feeling slightly stiff and went down the stairs to see Kayori waiting for him wearing a pair of jeans and a red shirt with part of her stomach showing and a white jacket. Her silver hair was combed back into a ponytail. Ryku thought she was extremely attractive and began to wonder if the only reason she was judged for her looks was out of pure jealousy. He hated how she didn't like her appearance; he believed that she had an unusual and exotic beauty, but he wasn't quite sure if he'd tell her that just yet.

"You sure you're up to this?" she asked quietly.

"Of course, besides I want to see this Tokyo," he said with a smile, which she returned. Kayori got money from Ms. Higarashi who added a few groceries to her list. Then they set out in silence.

Even after dark the city was lit up and the stores were still open. They walked into the indoor market and got the things that her grandmother need, and then got some things to bring the others. Ryku asked hundreds of questions but Kayori didn't mind. After picking up some food and things they headed to the general. Kayori was determined to pick up a good first aid kit.

As they stood in line at the check out Kayori noticed her classmate buying makeup uncomfortably close to her and Ryku. She put her hand in front of her face praying that they wouldn't notice her.

"Is something wrong, 'Yori?" Ryku asked slightly puzzled. Kayori winced as this perked their attention.

She heard their whispers almost immediately, "Oh my god who's that?"

"He's really cute! Do you think those two are…?"

"No if that was the case they be connected at the hip, they might be related or something."

"Do you think if we pretend to be Higarashi's friend we could maybe get him interested?"

Kayori felt her cheeks turn red, she noticed that Ryku's face had turned hard. He looked back behind them, then turned back her.

"Are they—?" he asked, she nodded. She could see Maka and her friends peering over at them.

"Do you think he noticed us?"

"Yeah, I think so but he probably couldn't hear us."

_Of course he heard you, you fools! _She thought rolling her eyes.

"Why would he possibly want to be anywhere near _her_? She so odd!"

Kayori dared to steal a peek at Ryku, he noticed, and he smiled softly and put his arm across her shoulders.

Silence from her classmates.

It was their turn to pay for their merchandise. When they finished they left, Kayori noticed Maka and her friend put their things back on the shelves and followed them out onto the street.

Ryku didn't move his arm, nor did Kayori want him to for while they acted like boyfriend and girlfriend, Maka and her cronies wouldn't make a scene… so she hoped.

After they walked Ryku made conversation, they talked and laughed, and Kayori was beginning to forget that Maka and the others were following them. As they passed WacDonalds Kayori stopped, "You wanna get something to eat?" she said with a smile.

"Thought you never ask," Ryku answered, and they went inside. In the corner of her eye she saw Maka enter as well.

"What is a chicken nugget?" Ryku whispered in her ear. She laughed; she'd forgotten how little he knew about modern day.

She stood on her tiptoes and whispered into his ear, "They're fried bits of breaded chicken breast," she answered.

"Than what a cheeseburger?" he whispered, glad to see that she was smiling gleefully, but that didn't help his dilemma.

"How 'bout you let me order for us, 'kay?" he nodded and she told the lady in the oddly colored cap at the register what they wanted.

She heard Maka's whispers again, but she would have preferred not, "What a whore! Ordering for him!"

Kayori turned away knowing that Ryku had heard as well. She felt him move his arm off her shoulder.

As if on key, "Hey Higarashi! What's up?" Maka said with a false friendly voice that didn't fool anyone. Kayori turned around slowly to see Maka and her friends approaching them. "You're are eating here too? Cool we can share a table! And who's this?"

Kayori felt rage burning in her stomach, "This is Ryku," she quietly trying to keep her rage down.

"Hi!" Maka and her friends said in unison.

Ryku had once again became hard cruel. "Apologize!" he said.

Kayori was completely shocked by his sudden response.

Maka looked just as confused, "What?" she asked timidly.

"Don't be a fool! Apologize to Kayori for the you just called her when you think we can't hear!" Ryku said dangerously. Maka terribly looked taken aback.

"I… I… I don't…"

"Not only did you insult Kayori but you also insulted me," he said, his blue eyes blazing.

"Umm… Your order is ready," the woman behind the counter said timidly, interrupting the intense silence.

"Thank you," Kayori said taking the paper bag. "Come on, Ryku, we can go eat somewhere else," she said taking Ryku's arm and they walked out of the building. They walked in silence.

"Thanks," she said quietly.

"What she said was uncalled for, I know you're not like that," he said, somehow his arm found her waist. She smiled as they walked down the sidewalk.

"So just where do you wanna eat this?" she gestured to the paper bag of food.

"Anywhere that'll be a good place to sit down," he smiled.

"Than we can go to the park, not very many people will be there this late, and it's a pretty pleasant place," she said and they continued in that direction. They entered the park and noticed a group of younger kids playing with sparklers. They sat under the trees where they could see the full moon clearly through the leaves.

They ate and talked for almost an hour occasionally laughing and joking. Ryku had endless questions about what he was eating, and Kayori didn't have much problem answering most of them.

"I enjoyed most of this," Ryku said looking up the full moon.

"What do you mean?" Kayori asked following his gaze, she suddenly felt his hand envelope hers. Her cheeks slowly turned scarlet and she hoped that he couldn't it.

"It was nice to be able to spend time with you," he said, she looked over at him to see that he too was blushing.

She didn't know how long they sat like that, slowly she felt her eyelids drooping, and her head slowly found it's way to his shoulder.

Ryku smiled, he didn't want to have to wake her, but he knew he wouldn't be able to carry her and all the groceries back home, not that he knew just how to get back. He looked down at his lap where Kayori slender fingers were intertwined with his. He gently squeezed her hand and felt her stir slightly.

Her eyelids flickered open and she noticed that her head was in the crook of his neck. She sat up right, slightly embarrassed.

"I would have carried you home, but unfortunately I'm still kinda stiff and I don't really now the way back," Ryku said with his usual cocky smile.

Kayori laughed a little and stood up helping him to his feet as well. She noticed that they hadn't let go of each other's hands. She blushed slightly, as she gathered the bags with her free hand.

"Don't worry I won't let you get lost in this big city," she said with a smile.

He laughed and head towards the entrance of the now empty park.

As the reached the front of the entrance of the Higarashi shrine, Kayori looked up at him again, "Remember that charm you put on Korou?" she said, "Is he still gonna have that on him when we get back?" she asked with mischievous smile.

Ryku blushed, "Only if he wasn't enough to go to a village priest or monk and have them take it off for him," he replied.

"Good 'cause I wanna get picture," she said with a smirk.

* * *

So what do you guys think? I little bit of romantic fluff. I also wanted to make it apparent that Kayori feels weaker and more vulnerable in the modern era, like it's a psychological thing for her. Anyway I want your opinion! Please Review! 


End file.
